All I Want For Christmas Is You
by xxHeadInTheStarsxx
Summary: AU Mitchie Torres is richer than life & more spoiled than any rich girl. Then she finds out that she and her parents are going to stay with their old friends, the Grey's. Can a certain Shane change Mitchie or will everything fall apart? Smitchie
1. Off to Lake Spoiled Brat

**A/N: this is a Christmas fic! It's gonna be short since I want it to last only during the Christmas season. Just a couple of chapters. Tell me what you think! Like it? Don't like it?**

"O my god! You have_ got_ to be kidding me!" Mitchie Torres yelled. Her parents just announced that they will be spending their Christmas and New Years at Lake Tahoe.

"Yes, we want to spend Christmas with our old friends from college. Remember, we told you this last month. Why haven't you packed? We're leaving tonight." Her mom, Connie said. Mitchie fell back on her bed and screamed.

"Mom! Come on! I rather spend Christmas break with grandma in the Hampton's! Please don't make me go to…_Nevada_!" Mitchie begged. "I want to stay in New York!" Connie shook her head no. Mitchie turned to her father. "Dad!"

"Mitchie, Nevada is a beautiful place. Not just a city where you can gamble off your money. Plus, that's in Las Vegas. Lake Tahoe is just like New York. Snow and ice covered everywhere. Everything is so beautiful. And our friends have a house right next to the lake." Her father, Richard said.

"Psh, just a lake? We have a house next to an ocean." Mitchie said, rolling her eyes. "I don't want to spend my Christmas break with a bunch of low life losers who couldn't make it to the big time."

"Miciella!" Connie yelled. Mitchie folded her arms, practically daring her mother. She knew when her parents called her 'Miciella' that means she's in deep trouble. Mitchie didn't care though. She knows what she said and will stick to it.

"What?" Mitchie said with an eyebrow raised. Connie couldn't take it anymore.

"That's it! You are going and that's final!" Mitchie screamed again. "I suggest you start packing missy."

"This ruins everything!" Mitchie yelled. She put her eye covers back down and pulled her blanket over her body and continued sleeping, wishing that what just happened was a nightmare.

Mitchie woke up a couple of hours later, sadly realizing that it wasn't just a nightmare. It was reality. She forced herself to start packing. _If I'm going to Nevada, I have to show these people what New York is like. _she thought.

Mitchie stepped into one of her walk-in closets and looked around for her suitcases. She grabbed her brown and black Coach cases and started filling them with clothes. Mitchie swear that she could cry because she really hated this. _One day in Nevada is enough but fourteen?! God! Does the world hate me or something?!_

Mitchie filled her seven suitcases filled with clothes, accessories, and toiletries. Mitchie frowned and picked her iPhone up. She called her butlers to carry the suitcases downstairs to the car.

Mitchie returned back to her other walk-in closet to get an outfit. She turned on the light and searched for something heavy but cute. It was going to get cold. She grabbed a faux fur coat with Marc Jacobs shirt under and True Religions jeans. Mitchie put her thin gold necklace on with small pear earrings. She placed a bunch of ruby and white-gold bracelets on her. Mitchie put her white Uggs on with black pompoms.

She looked at herself in the 360 mirror. "Perfect." she whispered. Mitchie applied lip gloss and a little eyeliner then walked outside to her living room. She ignored her parents, who were talking on the phone with their friends.

"Yes, we are extremely excited to see you! We'll be there tonight at 10:00 pm...well 10:00 here and 6:00 there." Connie laughed. "O, I miss you too Denise. Tell Paul I said hi! O and Richard wants to talk to you."

Richard took the phone. "Hey Denise! We can't wait to see you! I can hear your boys in the back round." Richard said.

"O, sorry Richard. Jason! Shane! Nate! Quiet down!" Denise yelled while covering the phone. "Sorry about that. How about your daughter? How is she? Miciella right?"

"Yes, she's absolutely excited to come and visit you guys." Richard lied. Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"Just the way my boys are excited to see you three." Denise said. Jason, Shane, and Nate rolled their eyes too.

"Well, we'll just meet each other at the airport. See you soon!" Richard said. The two said their goodbyes and hung up.

Denise looked at her sons. "Now I know you don't want the Torres's here but-" she started.

"We don't only want them here but we're begging not to have them here. Mom, please, I'm on my knees!" Shane said, getting on his knees. "I don't want some spoiled brat living with us for fourteen days straight. Mom, seriously! You understand me, right?"

"Shane, Miciella isn't a spoiled brat. She…um…just gets what she wants. The Torres' are very rich. It would be normal if Miciella is like that. Plus she's close to your age. Sixteen years old. The four of you will make good friends."

"Mom, I don't make friends with teenagers. I'm twenty-one." Jason said.

"I don't want to another female friend. Alex will get pretty jealous." Nate said. He looked at Shane. "Maybe Shane could finally get a girlfriend though." Jason and Nate snickered. Shane glared at them.

"I don't fall for girls three years younger than me, especially if she's a spoiled brat." he snapped.

"Boys! Stop talking about girls!" Denise said. "You're all giving me gray hair!"

"Sorry." the three of them said in unison. Denise sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"Remember boys, behave. Her parents will be staying in the guest room while Miciella will be staying in Nate's room."

"What?! That's unfair!" Nate whined. "Why?! And where am I supposed to sleep?!"

"You're room is the only one with the bathroom, besides ours and the guest room of course. You'll just stay in Jason's room for the next two weeks."

"What?!" Jason and Nate yelled at the same time.

"Boys, stop whining. What has been done has already been done. Now deal with it or else neither of you will be going to the Christmas party at the club." Denise said. The three of them were silent. "Good." Denise left the room.

"God, that Miciella girl is ruining Christmas break for us." Shane said. "She's probably an ugly chick who pours makeup on her face to make her feel beautiful."

"Probably." Jason said.

"Yeah." Nate said. His phone started ringing. "O, it's Alex." He got up and answered the phone in a different room. Jason's phone started ringing too.

"O…" Jason said with a smile. _Probably one of the girls he's dating now._ Shane thought. He thought that it was pretty pathetic how his older brother and his little brother both have girlfriends of their own, while he's single. Shane sighed. _There's nothing wrong being single. _He thought.

* * *

It was 4:00 eastern time. Mitchie trudged her way towards the limo. "I really don't wanna go to Lake Tahoe mom." She whined. Connie didn't pay attention to her. Mitchie crossed her arms angrily and sighed quickly. She hated when people weren't paying attention to her when she wanted them to. "Mom! Are you listening?!"

"Mitchie be quiet! I'm trying to fix our passports!" Connie yelled. "I swear, I'll be getting gray hair and shriveled up skin soon if you keep this up!" Mitchie looked at her mom weirdly.

"Ew much? Way too much information." Mitchie turned to her dad.

"Dad, what the heck are we going to do in _Nevada_?" Mitchie said as if it was the worst state ever.

"Well we'll be skiing, exploring, having lots of family time there. Unlike our last few Christmases where you just wandered of with some boy." Mitchie smiled sheepishly. "In this vacation, the only boys you can wander off is with the Grey boys." Mitchie looked at her parents confused.

"Who are the Grey boys?" she asked.

"You're kidding me right? They're the sons of Denise and Paul. You know, Jason, Shane, and Nate? Remember?" Connie said. Mitchie shook her head no. Connie shook her head in disappointment.

The Torres's got onto the plane and then flew to their trip to Nevada. "Goodbye my beautiful east coast. Where all the fashionistas are true ones instead of the knock off ones they sell in Beverly Hills. Goodbye New York, I'll miss you." she whispered, looking out the window.

"Relax Mitchie. We'll only be gone for two weeks. Nothing bad. Plus we're not even going to Beverly Hills. We're going to Lake Tahoe." Connie said.

"And that makes me feel better how?" Connie pretended she never heard that and Mitchie groaned. "Bye New York and hello _Lake Tahoe_."

Meanwhile, Nate and Shane were fixing Nate's room so it would be presentable for Mitchie. "God, you have a lot of crap in your room." Shane said. "We would need heavy equipment…like a blow torch or something."

"Funny, that's what Alex says." Nate said, smiling. Shane rolled his eyes.

"Can you stop talking about Alex?"

"It's not my fault I have a girlfriend and you don't." Nate smirked.

"You're lucky I haven't beaten you up yet."

"Like you could." Shane walked into Nate's bathroom and let out a low whistle.

"O my god, Nate. What the hell do you do in here?" Shane picked up a piece of blue glop off the floor. Shane looked around the walls and found fungus growing on them. "Wow. I'm surprised you even heard of the word 'cleaning.'"

"Shut up." Nate said, fixing his bed. He cleaned out all the magazines and food under it first though. Shane walked out of the bathroom and picked up one of Nate's magazines.

"You are so lucky Alex doesn't investigates your room." he laughed. Nate snatched it back.

"As if you don't have the same ones." he retorted. Shane was silent and walked back into the bathroom. "Yeah, I thought so."

* * *

Hours later, Shane and Nate finally cleaned the room so it was all nice and neat. Nate looked down at his carpet. "So that's what the color is." he said. Shane gave Nate a weird look. Nate walked out of his room with Shane following him.

"Okay boys, the Torres's will be here very soon. It's time for us to go get them at the airport!" Denise said.

"They're rich. They can get the limo service to pick them up." Shane said. Denise thumped his head. "Ouch!"

"Come on boys, let's go!" Jason, Shane, and Nate followed their parents slowly outside to their large nine passenger van. They only use that care when they're going on a trip or have guests with them.

Mitchie tapped her foot, impatiently. _They can't even get here on time. _She complained in her mind. Mitchie looked at her parent's direction, who were laughing, talking about their old memories with Denise and Paul. Mitchie groaned. _I don't think I can survive fourteen days._

Then a white ugly van pulled up. Mitchie wished that the people in the van were kidnappers that were going to take her and hold her for hostage. Instead, came out a really cute boy. Mitchie raised her eyebrows. _O. My. God._ she thought.

"Shane! Is that you?! Or you look so handsome now!" Connie said, giving him a hug. Shane honestly didn't know who this lady was but he was assuming that she was Mrs. Torres. _Hey, maybe they aren't that bad. _He thought.

Denise came out of the car and gave Connie and Richard a hug. "My goodness! It's been too long!" she said. Paul quickly followed her and he hugged Connie and Richard too.

Nate and Jason came out of the car quickly. Connie gave them each a hug too. Then all their eyes were on Mitchie. She gave them a fake smile and waved her hand, awkwardly. Shane looked at her. _Well she's not ugly…on the outside._ He thought.

"Hi Miciella. Long time no see." Denise said, hugging her. Mitchie raised an eyebrow. She patted her back.

"Uh, yeah. Totally." she said.

"It's good to see you Miciella." Paul said. _Can we stop with the Miciella?!_ Mitchie yelled in her mind.

"Thanks, I know. Uh, can you call me Mitchie?" she said, sort of rudely. Paul and Denise looked at her. Connie and Richard were mortified.

"Um, sure. Err, these are our boys, Nate, who's your age." Nate stuck his hand out. Mitchie sighed and shook it with dismay. Nate had the mutual feeling.

"Nice meeting you Mitchie." he said in a soft voice.

"Yeah, you too Nate." Mitchie said in an expressionless tone.

"This is Jason. He's five years older." Denise said. Jason also stuck his hand out. Mitchie shook it with the same expressionless feeling. Jason didn't say hi though, which didn't bother Mitchie at all. She didn't want to greet him either. "And this is Shane. He's nineteen." Mitchie and Shane looked at each other.

"Hi." Shane said with a bright smile and he shook Mitchie's hand. Mitchie just looked at him. She was zoning out. "I said hi." Mitchie snapped out of it.

"Hi." she said, weakly. Mitchie took her hand back, slowly and rubbed her arm. She would glance at Shane from time to time, but he wouldn't notice her wandering eyes.

The two families went into the car. Mitchie looked around, utterly disgusted. "O my god. What is this thing? It's definitely not a car." she said. Connie elbowed her. "What? I'm just telling the truth."

"I'm sorry." Connie said. Denise smiled.

"It's alright. We don't ever use this car unless we have visitors. You know, we have three boys so we need a big car." Denise explained.

"Then why don't you just get a limo. At least rent one." Mitchie said.

"We can't afford one." Mitchie bit her lip to stop her from laughing. Shane, Jason, and Nate glared at her. They stared at her with pure hate. _Someone needs personality classes. _Shane thought. _These people need a life._ Mitchie thought.

The car stopped and Mitchie looked out of the window to see a large cabin house. Mitchie raised an eyebrow. _Wonder how they managed to afford that._ she thought. Mitchie walked out of the car and put her hands on her hips. She stared at the house.

"What, is my house too cheap for you too?" Shane said. Mitchie fought the urge to say yes. She just ignored him and walked to the front door. "Where are you going? Don't you need to get your suitcases?" Mitchie stared at him, confused.

"Me? Get my suitcases? You're joking right?" Mitchie laughed. _Wow you are a spoiled brat._ Shane thought. He rolled his eyes and walked back to the car to get everyone's suitcases.

Once all of the Torres's belongings were placed inside of the house, Mitchie finally walked inside of the cabin. She looked around feeling like she was in a charity home. It was cozy and warm but she was used to the priceless furniture and big, cold empty spaces.

"Wow." she said sarcastically, folding her arms. Shane rolled his eyes again.

"Well you will be staying at our guest room." Paul said to Connie and Richard. The two smiled. "And you will be staying in Nate's room." he said to Mitchie.

"O fun, fun, fun." Mitchie said sarcastically. Nate took Mitchie to his room while Shane and Jason were carrying all seven suitcases of hers. Compared to Mitchie's room, this was extremely small. She looked around, dying to be back at New York. "O my god, do you really expect me to sleep here?" she said.

"It's either that or the couch. Your choice." Nate said. Mitchie sighed.

"God!" she groaned. "This is so unfair! I don't even want to be here!"

"Don't worry, we don't want you here either." Shane said. He and Jason dropped her bags on the floor.

"Hey! Do you know how much those suitcases are?! More than your lives put together!" Mitchie ran to her suitcases and checked if there were any scratches. Nate, Shane, and Jason looked at her weirdly and left the room. Mitchie sighed. _This is the worst Christmas vacation ever. _She and Shane thought at the same time.


	2. Fighting, fighting, and More Fighting

Mitchie managed to sleep in Nate's room without hurting herself because it 'wasn't too comfortable' and 'too cheap.' She woke up, freezing. Mitchie pulled the covers over her, complaining how they don't have a heater in their house. Mitchie turned to the other side, aggravated. She's begging to be back in New York, but of course she won't get her way this time.

The door swung open and Nate came in. Mitchie looked at him weirdly. "Um, excuse me?" she said. Nate looked at her.

"You're excused." He answered and walked to his bathroom. Mitchie groaned and wanted to cry. She decided to get up and change, desperate to leave the room. She knocked on Nate's bathroom door, telling him not to go out until she's decent.

Mitchie grabbed her Juicy Couture dark purple sweatpants and black Uggs. When she was done changing, Mitchie walked out of the room to see the fireplace on. The fire was so small and tiny. It looked like the smallest wind could blow it out. Mitchie thought it would be best not to complain about that either.

"Mom!" she yelled. Mitchie could see her breath in the house. She rolled her eyes. _God, you people are so poor. Can't even afford freaking heaters. _She thought, angrily. Connie came out, sleepy.

"Mitchie, go back to bed. We won't be going around town until 10:00. It's 7:00 right now." Connie said.

"You got used to the time difference already? In New York it would be like…11:00 right now." Mitchie said, wide awake. Connie yawned.

"Go back to sleep Mitchie." With that, Connie walked back to the guest room to get more sleep. Mitchie folded her arms and walked to the kitchen. She reminded herself that the Grey's didn't have any maids so she had to do things herself. Mitchie almost killed herself when she attempted to make hot chocolate.

Mitchie made it out alive and was now sitting down on the couch in front of the fire, drinking the hot chocolate. She sipped it and closed her eyes, actually feeling comfort. Mitchie cuddled into the soft fabric of the old couch and sighed.

Shane woke up and walked to the living room. He found Mitchie, staring at the small fire. He walked up to the fireplace and scared Mitchie. She jumped, surprised. The two looked at each other but said nothing. Shane added more logs to the fireplace to make the fire stronger. He looked at Mitchie again.

"Good morning." he said.

"Yeah…morning." Mitchie replied. Shane put his hands in the pockets of his pajama pants and looked back into the fire. Awkward silence. He sighed and walked into the kitchen to get himself breakfast. Mitchie sighed too and took another sip of hot chocolate.

Shane fixed himself hot waffles and started thinking. _She seemed so harmless out there. So…different? I don't know. Don't hurt yourself thinking about her Shane. She's nothing. _

Shane took a bite of his waffle and walked outside to the living room. Mitchie was gone. The door was wide open though. He walked outside to find Mitchie sitting on the front steps, still drinking her hot chocolate. Mitchie looked up at him.

"What?" she asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice. Shane shook his head. _Nothing. She's nothing._ He thought. Shane sighed.

"Nothing." he replied and walked inside. Mitchie rolled her eyes. _Well that was pointless._ She thought. Mitchie got up to explore the vast forest that was their front yard. She walked around. Then she found a cute boy. The boy smiled at her and Mitchie smiled back. _Maybe this won't be as lame._ She thought. The boy walked up to her.

"Hi, I'm Terrence." He said. Mitchie smiled at him. He had dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"I'm Mitchie." She said.

"So what are you doing around here this early?"

"I'm was bored and…well…there was just nothing to do. The house I'm staying at just extremely cold, I couldn't take it anymore."

"But it's colder outside." Mitchie smiled, feeling like a complete idiot.

"Yeah well, I wanted to see what Lake Tahoe looked like anyways." Mitchie said, quickly thinking. Terrence nodded. So the two spent about an hour with each other and Mitchie felt as if she was on planet Boring. Terrence was too mature and didn't know how to have fun. He's cute but that's the only good thing that came out with him.

"Well I gotta go, my mom is expecting me." Mitchie said, hoping she'll never see Terrence again. Terrence smiled at her and touched her arm.

"Cool. I had fun. I hope to see you again." he said, sweetly and sincerely. Mitchie tried not to roll her eyes. _God, can this guy be any more of a poser?_ She thought. She weakly smiled at him. Terrence put his other hand on her other arm. Mitchie felt a shiver through her spine. Terrence looked into her eyes. He leaned down to kiss her. _O my God no. Do something!_ she thought. Mitchie stepped back and smiled.

"Bye Terrence!" she said, waving. Mitchie turned and rolled her eyes. She quickly walked back to the cabin, praying to God that she will never have another encounter with Terrence ever again.

Mitchie made her way to the cabin. She opened the door to see everyone already up. All of them were laughing and having fun. Once Mitchie stepped into the house though, the laughter died down and it turned into another awkward silence.

Mitchie stared at them. Then she got bored and walked to Nate's room. Shane rolled his eyes. _Way to be not rude. _He thought. Mitchie sat on Nate's bed and grabbed her iPhone. She frowned when she saw that she had no service available.

"God, why is this happening to me? The only interesting thing in this house can't even entertain me. This sucks balls." She murmured. Mitchie put her cell phone aside and laid on the bed. She groaned and covered her face. "I hate my life! I hate my life! I hate my life!!!" she yelled over and over.

The Grey's and Torres's sat in the dining table all silent, listening to Mitchie yelling. Connie and Richard felt extremely embarrassed. Paul and Denise acted as if nothing was going on. Nate was snickering. Jason was trying to keep a cool face - but it wasn't working out. And for Shane, he was annoyed as hell. _God, why does she hate her life? It's all perfect and crap._ He thought.

"I'll go check if Mitchie's all right." Connie said, getting up. She walked towards Nate's room and opened the door. She found Mitchie, now screaming into a pillow. Connie folded her arms and looked at Mitchie.

"Miciella Elizabeth Torres." She said, sternly. Mitchie stopped screaming and groaned. _Great, Mother Killjoy is here to ruin it all - not that it wasn't ruined already. _Mitchie thought. She turned to look at her mother. "You have no idea how much you're embarrassing your father and me. Denise and Paul are such nice and generous people who lent their house and family to us for Christmas and you're repaying them by making fun of their fortune, insulting everything, and treating all of us like crap? Honestly Miciella, I have no idea how you became like this, but I don't like it." Mitchie frowned and folded her arms.

"I never said I wanted to come to Lake Tahoe, now did I?" she said.

"You need to learn that you don't always get what you want."

"What if I don't want to learn, mom? Is it not obvious that I can't even learn! Mom I was born and raised getting every single thing I want with every perfect and precise detail. Telling me I can't always get what I want is like telling a fish that it can't swim."

"Miciella, do you even hear yourself when you speak?" Mitchie rolled her eyes. _Duh, I'm not deaf._ She thought, not knowing it was a rhetorical question.

"Mom, I don't like it here - no actually I hate it. I hate everything that has happened so far. I mean, they don't have maids to do stuff for me. I almost died this morning when I was trying to make hot chocolate! Plus, could it kill them to install a heater?" Connie didn't bother arguing with her daughter now. She was too frustrated and disappointed.

"All I'm going to say now is, if life gives you lemons, make lemonade." Mitchie looked at her mother, confused.

"How did lemons and lemonade get into the discussion?" Connie shook her head and exited the room. Mitchie fell back onto the bed again. She grabbed a pillow and covered her face with it, starting to scream again.

Connie walked back into the dining room with a bright smile. "Well then…that was…err…" she started.

"Awkward? Rude? Sorta funny?" Nate said, still snickering. Denise elbowed him in the ribs. Nate smirked and continued eating his breakfast.

"Is everything all right with Mitchie?" Denise asked.

"Umm…better than before…sorta." Connie said, sitting back down. "Don't let her ruin our Christmas though. Mitchie can be a tad of a brat but she can be a very sweet girl." _A tad?_ Shane thought.

"Well I would definitely be shock to see that sweet side." Shane murmured. Nate laughed and Jason smiled.

* * *

For the next week, Mitchie practically locked herself inside Nate's room. The only time she would go out is when she's hungry. Mitchie kept herself occupied by all the emergency magazines she brought with her, her makeup set, and trying to find ways to entertain herself with her useless iPhone.

It was now December 21. Christmas was near and everyone was excited. Everyone but Mitchie. During her week of lockdown, she also created a Christmas list for her parents. Every year she had a few (but very expensive) items she wanted but saved them for Christmas.

Mitchie put on her fuzzy slippers and walked out of the house. She only saw Shane there though. She walked up to him and tapped him on the arm. "Hey, where's my parents?" she asked.

"O, they're outside skiing with the rest." Shane said.

"Why aren't you skiing?"

"Because I don't feel good." Mitchie raised her eyebrow. She knew a bad lie when she saw one. She put her hand on Shane's forehead and neck.

"Well you're temperature is fine." She rubbed his back which caused Shane to feel a bit awkward but happy at the same time. "You're not sweaty." Mitchie smirked and put her hands on her hips. "There's only one explanation to this. You're lying."

"I'm not lying. Psh, no. I'm sick. Really." Shane stuttered. He faked a cough. "See, I'm sick." Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"Sure." She said sarcastically. "Now tell me the real reason why you're not out skiing with everyone else."

"Why would you care? You're not skiing with them either."

"Yeah but you know why I'm not."

"But still, why would you care?" Mitchie shrugged.

"I just wanna know. Look, just forget it. Tell my parents that I want to see them when they come home."

"Why?"

"I need to tell them something." Shane grabbed the list from Mitchie's hands. "Hey!" Shane raised his eyebrows, totally not surprised.

"Wow, you actually have a Christmas list?"

"Doesn't everyone?"

_Mitchie's Christmas List_

_1. A Corvette (I honestly don't care what color it is, I just want it.)_

_2. Rent Barney's for a day - like I own it for a day._

_3. More Uggs. It's freezing here._

_4. A ticket back to New York._

_5. If you won't give me 4 (Which I'm sure you won't.) Allow me to have a boyfriend once we get back to New York. Face it, you owe me._

Shane laughed at the last one. Mitchie frowned and took the list back. "You didn't have a boyfriend yet? Not that I'm surprised or anything." Shane said. Mitchie glared at him.

"It's not like I'm a lip-virgin." She said.

"Yeah, so you just randomly make out with the first guy you see?" Mitchie didn't want to deal with Shane. It didn't mean that she didn't blow up on him though.

"Shut up! God, you're such a jerk!"

"You're such a spoiled brat!" Mitchie rolled her eyes and stormed back into Nate's room._ Like I haven't heard that before. _She thought. Shane rolled his eyes too and walked to his room.

Hours later, The Grey's and Torres's came back. Mitchie and Shane walked out of their rooms to their families. "Mom, dad, can I talk to you?" Mitchie said, holding onto her list.

"Well we need to announce something first." Connie said. She waited until everyone was quiet. "Well I rented out a little club near the lake for tonight so we can have an early Christmas party. We do it every year on December 21st. It's like our little family tradition." Mitchie rolled her eyes. _Mom, we have a 'little' party every weekend. It's obvious that it's more than a family tradition._

"Anyways-" Mitchie was interrupted again.

"O we would love to go! This will be so fun!" Denise said. Mitchie opened her mouth, but her mother cut her off, once more.

"It'll be like a formal party with champagne and a fire. It will all be so delightful and elite." Connie said, excited. "O and we will be all dressed up so formally and, o my goodness, I have so many ideas!" Connie and Denise laughed.

_Great a party. Now I have to wear a stupid suit._ Shane thought.

"Wait, I have to go to a party?" Mitchie said. Connie nodded. "But I don't want to!" Nate and Jason smiled, hoping she'll make a scene again. Connie cleared her throat and took her daughter into another room.

"Mitchie, please don't embarrass me any more. If you do, I swear I am going to die and be remembered as a very angry and mortified woman!" Connie yelled. Mitchie rolled her eyes once more.

"God mom. Don't be such a drama queen." She said. Connie sighed in frustration. "Anyways, I want this for Christmas." Mitchie handed her mother her list. Connie took the paper and read it.

"It can all be done, except for number four and five of course, under one condition."

"Wait! That's not fair! Either give me number four or number five."

"How 'bout I give you none?" Mitchie folded her arms and closed her mouth. She sighed, knowing that once again, she can't have her way. She looked at her mother, angry.

"What was that condition?"

"Come to the party. Don't embarrass us. And most importantly, be nice to everyone. Don't be such a brat." Mitchie put her hand on her chest, offended.

"Mom! I am not a brat! And I really don't want to go to that party."

"It's that or you get nothing for Christmas." Mitchie groaned.

"Fine. I'll go to the stupid party." Connie smiled. She patted Mitchie on the arm.

"It'll be fun sweetie. Now dress up, the party will start at 8:00."

"But it's only 5:00."

"Yes, but it takes you at least three hours to get ready." Mitchie let out a small smile.

"Point taken."

For the next three hours, everyone was pampering and primping themselves. Mitchie and Nate had to fight over the bathroom though. Both wanted to go first. In the end, Mitchie won and Nate had to use Jason's bathroom.

"God, she is such a mo-fo." Nate said to Shane as they passed through the hallway. Shane smiled.

"Yeah, I know." He said, walking to the other bathroom. Mitchie opened her door.

"I heard that!" she yelled. Nate ran to Jason's room and Shane ran to the bathroom. "Yeah, you better run." she murmured, closing her door.

Mitchie grabbed her bathroom stuff and walked into the shower. Once she was done, Mitchie put on her bathrobe and wrapped her hair with a soft towel. Mitchie walked out of the bathroom and started looking for clothes to wear. She picked out a Christmas-red spaghetti strapped dress that ended three inches above her knees with a black ribbon tied in a little bow on the side. Mitchie grabbed her red strapped high-heels and put them on. Mitchie then grabbed her hair curler and started curling her hair. Then she grabbed her hair straightener and straightened her bangs. Mitchie looked into the bathroom mirror and started doing her makeup. Usually girls would do her makeup first but Mitchie always hated doing that. She always thought that doing her makeup later would be easier. Mitchie applied lip gloss and black eyeliner. Her eye shadow and other makeup froze so she couldn't do anything else. Mitchie sighed and looked at the clock. 7:47. _All done. _She thought to herself.

Shane fixed his blazer. He didn't like wearing formal, so he would usually add a taste of himself. He was wearing a dark gray blazer, black dressy pants, and a rock shirt. Shane put on his shiny black shoes that he barely wore and was done.

He flipped his hair which caused some to cover his eyes. He smiled and winked at the mirror. Shane then walked out of his room, seeing everyone all ready and done - but Mitchie.

Connie knocked on Mitchie's door. "Mitchie, are you done yet? It's almost 8:00." she said.

"I'll meet you guys there." Mitchie said. _Sure she will._ Shane thought sarcastically.

"Are you sure you're not going to ditch the party?" Connie asked, thinking exactly what Shane was thinking.

"Yes mom. I swear to god, I will be at that party no later than 8:10."

"Fine. Come on guys, let's go."

"O Connie, I kinda invited my girlfriend to the party." Nate said, shyly.

"Me too." Jason said.

"O, that's alright." Connie said, smiling. Then she turned to Shane. "Did you invite your girlfriend?" Shane smiled sheepishly and scratched his head. Nate snickered.

"Shane over here doesn't have a girlfriend. The guy hasn't even kissed a girl." Nate laughed. Shane glared at him.

"It's okay to not have a girlfriend." Connie said, patting his arm. Shane turned red of embarrassment as Nate and Jason started laughing even more. Then they were off to the small club.

Once they were gone, Mitchie walked out of the room. She grabbed her faux fur coat and decided to walk to the club. Mitchie hated to, since she was wearing heels and had to step on the snow, but she had no other choice. _God, I should of went with them._ She thought, frustrated, as she walked on the icy terrain.

At the club, everything was so merry and joyful. Nate and his girlfriend, Alex were on the piano, playing and singing. Jason and his girlfriend were drinking champagne and laughing. Shane was being the life of the party and giving the parents some laughs.

The door swung open moments later and Mitchie came in. Even if she was walking in the cold, she looked so beautiful. Shane almost dropped dead seeing her. Mitchie smiled as she felt the heater working in this room. Mitchie took her coat off and Shane almost lost it.

"Wow, who's that? She's really pretty." Alex whispered to Nate.

"That's…" Nate said, he couldn't finish his sentence. He was too shocked, heck everyone was shocked. Mitchie smiled at them.

"Mitchie Torres?" Shane said.

"Duh, who else would it be?" Mitchie said, but this time in a joking way. The two smiled at each other.

**A/N: Will things get better for Mitchie and Shane? Or will it all turn out for the worst? You just gotta wait to find out!!!**


	3. Early Christmas Party

Mitchie bit her lip because she didn't want to smile too widely. She couldn't stop smiling when she saw Shane looking at her. Her face was a deep red because she was so embarrassed but flattered at the same time.

Alex stood up to greet her. "Hi, I'm Alex. Nate's girlfriend. You must be the girl who's staying in his room. Or as he likes to call it, 'has conquered and taken over.'" She said. Mitchie smiled. She never really liked people when she first sees them. Tonight though, she was in a good mood.

"I'm Mitchie." She said. Shane sat next to Nate at the piano.

"Great, now she has taken and conquered my girlfriend. I really wanted to take her outside to make out." Nate said, crushed. Shane snorted.

"Yeah, like she'll make out with you. You've guys dated for a year and she had only kissed you twice." Nate punched him in the arm. Shane laughed and rubbed his arm.

"I will not deny or approve that, but I did have a plan. I was going to take her outside for a romantic walk. Then when we come back, we'll kiss under the mistletoe and go on from there." Nate winked. Shane rolled his eyes.

"Wait, what mistletoe?"

"The one I put hours ago."

"Wow, looks like you've got this all planned." Nate shrugged and smiled.

"What can I say? I'm a genius." Shane patted his brother's arm.

"You go think that." Then he walked away. Nate sighed. He walked towards Alex and Mitchie. The girls were laughing. Nate raised his eyebrows. _Mitchie not in a bitchy mood. Wow, fascinating and it rhymes._ He thought. Nate cleared his throat and linked arms with Alex.

"Can I have my girlfriend?" He asked to Mitchie. Mitchie laughed.

"Sure." The two smiled. "O Alex one more thing." Alex and Nate turned. "How much did Nate pay you to date him?" Alex laughed while Nate glared at her.

Connie walked towards Mitchie and smiled at her. "So far you're going with our deal. I'm surprised you didn't blow up on Alex." she said. Mitchie shrugged.

"Well she's not that bad." Mitchie looked at Shane who was glancing at her from time to time. Their eyes met and Mitchie blushed and smiled. She turned back to Connie. "Plus, I'm in a fabulous mood. I don't think I've been this happy in a while." Connie touched Mitchie's arm.

"I'm glad to hear that, Mitchie." Connie smiled and walked back to the adults. Mitchie noticed that Alex and Nate were gone. She searched the room, wondering where they are. Shane walked up behind her. He leaned down near her ear.

"They're outside if you're wondering." He said in a soft voice. Mitchie felt his warm breath on her neck and ear. She started feeling really nervous for some reason. She never really felt that way. Mitchie turned her head slightly at Shane. They were so close. She took a step away and smiled.

"Thanks." She said, weakly. Mitchie started getting mad at herself. _What the hell is wrong with you, Torres? Don't act like putty in his hands! Wait - why __am__ I acting like putty in his hands? What impossible explanation is there to this?! I want a doctor! Or a freaking scientist! Calm down, Mitchie. Keep your cool and don't blow up on Shane. Remember, Corvette, Barneys, and Uggs. Just remember that. It'll be all worth it._

Mitchie gave Shane another smile then quickly walked away. Shane smirked and rolled his eyes. He walked towards the piano and started playing. The backdoor opened and Alex and Nate came out. Nate looked smug while Alex was blushing hard as ever. Shane raised his eyebrows. _I can't believe his plan worked out. That's…really amazing actually._ He thought. He looked at Nate and gave him a 'congrats' look. Nate smiled and winked.

Mitchie was in between her parents and the Torres's, talking to Alex, Nate, Jason, and his girlfriend. Shane was just silently playing on the piano. Then he started playing the tune for 'The Christmas Song.' Connie sighed.

"O my goodness. I love this song." She said. The room quieted down and the only sound of Shane playing was the only sound in the room. Mitchie smiled. This was her favorite Christmas song. "Mitchie, why don't you sing?" Mitchie widened her eyes. She hasn't been asked to sing since she was eleven.

"No, I don't really think so." She said, nervously.

"Why not? You sing beautifully." Richard said.

"We would love to hear you sing, Mitchie." Denise said. Mitchie sighed and looked at Shane.

"I don't think I should. I-" Then her mother leaned down near her to tell her something so only the two of them can hear.

"Sing and you'll get number five on your list." she whispered. Mitchie smiled.

"Well I guess I could." Mitchie walked up to the piano and sat on it. She started singing. With every word and every gesture, it sounded so beautiful. Shane has never heard anything so pure.

As she sang, everyone smiled. Alex leaned on Nate's shoulders and he put his arm around her waist. Jason wrapped his arms around his girlfriend as she leaned on his chest. Connie and Richard held hands and Denise and Paul linked arms.

Mitchie looked at Shane as she sang. She smiled as she let out every note. Shane smiled back up at her. He felt as if he never wanted her to stop singing. Mitchie kept on leaning down to Shane with every word she sang.

"Although it's been said…many times and many ways…Merry Christmas…" She leaned in even closer to Shane. They faces had a small space between them. "To you…" Shane played until the last note. He was about to lean up at her to close the gap, until he was interrupted by the clapping.

"My goodness Mitchie! You sang so beautifully I almost cried!" Denise said. Mitchie almost fell over the piano, but she quickly got up and hopped off the piano. She smiled.

"Thanks." She said. Then everyone started telling her about how wonderful her singing was. Even Nate complimented her. Mitchie smiled and looked on the floor. Usually she would milk everything up when she gets the spotlight, but right now she felt like she just had a sudden change of heart.

Shane walked up to her. "I never thought you could sing." He said. Mitchie shrugged.

"Well now you know." she said. Shane smiled.

"Wanna go out for a walk?" Mitchie raised an eyebrow.

"In the freezing cold where I can die of ice and snow?"

"Aw, don't exaggerate. It's not that cold."

"Well that's because you're used to it." The two laughed. Shane linked arms with her.

"Come on, let's go for a walk."

"Fine but if I die you'll be held responsible." They laughed again. Shane got Mitchie's coat and put it on her. Then they were off.

It was lightly snowing. The sky wasn't as cloudy as they thought it would be. It was filled with stars in every direction. Mitchie looked at it, surprised. New York has so many lights you almost never see a star there.

"Wow the stars look so amazing here." she whispered. Shane looked at her.

"Yeah they are." Mitchie smiled and leaned in closer to him. Shane felt like a wall as he supported Mitchie's weight. The two started walking again. "I'm amazed how you managed to walk from my house all the way here. Those shoes look hella uncomfortable."

"You get used to it after years and practice. Heck, I can run in these without getting hurt."

"Ouch. Sounds painful." Mitchie laughed. "Well enough about shoes. What are we doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"We're…getting along." Mitchie raised an eyebrow and laughed.

"I'm sorry. Is that against the law or something? What, I can't be nice?" Shane smiled and poked the tip of her nose. Mitchie tried not to blush.

"I never said that." He said. He put an arm around her waist and pulled her in closer. "Plus I like you like this. I really like you." Mitchie turned the other way so Shane couldn't see how much she's smiling right now.

The two walked and talked. Then they started to slowly fall for each other. Mitchie never had a boyfriend, but she kissed many boys. She always thought that she really liked them, but instead they ended up just using her for her fortune. Shane on the other hand, liked many girls. None of them ever liked him back though. He always ended up getting his heart broken before he even had a chance to ask the girl out.

As they walked and talked, they felt something different. Something good and meant to be. _Wow, the not so spoiled, bratty, bitchy, side of Mitchie is actually…amazing. She's actually…wow._ Shane couldn't find the right words for this feeling right now. He knew that he was falling for her but he just couldn't explain it.

_Shane Grey. Who would of thought of it? My first boyfriend could possibly be Shane Grey. The guy who practically hates me. Well not tonight. Tonight is different. Who knew if I wasn't 'mean' then we could have been like this for a long time. Where are you going with this, Mitchie? Wait - did I just tell myself that I __like__ him?_

Mitchie shook her thoughts off and looked back up at Shane. She smiled at him and he smiled down at her. "I think we should be going back. Our parents might throw a fit." Shane said. Mitchie smiled.

"Sure." Mitchie said. They turned around and walked towards the club. They finally reached it and stopped. They looked up to see what was hanging above their heads. "Mistletoe." Mitchie whispered.

"Mistletoe." Shane repeated in the same soft voice. They looked into each other's eyes. "I think we should be going back-" Mitchie leaned up and kissed Shane. Shane smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer and upper. Mitchie stroked her hands through Shane's hair and deepened the kiss. Shane gently and slowly rubbed her leg. Mitchie hummed of satisfaction and pleasure. Shane just realized what he was doing. He was making out with a teenage girl three years younger than him. He pulled away, embarrassed. Mitchie looked at him, shocked.

"Why did you stop?" she asked. Shane scratched his head.

"We shouldn't be doing this. I mean, we're not even dating and stuff. Plus, I'm a lot older than you." Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"First of all, you're only three years older than me. Second we don't have to date to kiss. Third, stop being such a good boy!" Mitchie started kissing him again. This time Shane didn't protest.

After a little while, the two stepped back, blushing and smiling. Shane put his hands on Mitchie's shoulders and leaned in. Their noses were touching and he smiled at her. Mitchie smiled back.

"Do you wanna go out with me?" Mitchie asked. Shane raised his eyebrows.

"I thought boys are supposed to ask that." he said.

"Welcome to the twenty-first century." They laughed.

"Sure then. I would love to." Shane put his arm around Mitchie and opened the door. Everyone was still the same as they left them. They were laughing and having a good time. Nate looked at Shane with a raised eyebrow. Shane winked at his brother and Nate gasped.

"What's up with Nate?" Mitchie asked Shane. Shane laughed.

"He's just way too surprised right now." he said.

"Why?" Shane shrugged. Mitchie leaned in closer to Shane and snuggled into his arm. Connie, Richard, Denise, and Paul looked at them feeling completely shocked. Connie and Denise looked at each other and smiled.

"Where did you guys go? Do anything fun?" Connie asked.

"I bet they did a couple of things." Nate said, grinning. Mitchie and Shane sent him death glares. Nate snickered and Alex thumped him in the head.

"Uh, we just went out for a walk." Shane said.

"Like on a date?" Denise asked.

"Sorta" Mitchie said, smiling. Denise and Connie smiled at each other and then they continued talking with their husbands. Mitchie turned to Shane. "Looks like you're my boyfriend." Shane raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Boyfriend? We kissed once and now we're together? Someone must really like me." Mitchie laughed.

"First we kissed twice and that was technically a make out session. Second, I do really like you." Mitchie said.

"Well then, I guess you're my girlfriend?" Mitchie nodded. Then they started laughing.

"Why are we laughing?"

"I don't know." They continued laughing. Shane looked back at Nate. "I'll be right back." He walked between Nate and Alex. "Sorry Alex, I need to talk to Nate." Alex nodded. Nate looked at Shane.

"What?" Nate asked.

"Thanks." Shane said. Nate looked at him weirdly.

"For what?"

"For telling me your plan. Without it, I don't think I would ever gotten my first kiss…or girlfriend."

"What! O my god! Seriously?!" Nate said, laughing. Shane punched him in the arm. Nate stopped laughing after a while. "Sorry. Just surprised. I can't believe you're dating Mitchie." Shane shrugged.

"Well believe it." He winked. "Thanks for your plan."

"Stealer. Couldn't think of his own way to make out with a girl." Nate said, with his eyebrows raised. Shane stuck his tongue out at him.

"What plan?" Alex asked. Nate turned around and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Nothing, baby." He said, quickly. Shane walked away, rolling his eyes and smiling. He walked back to Mitchie and put his arms around her. She laughed and kissed his cheek.

"You know, I could get used to this." Shane said. Mitchie laughed again. She put her hand on his cheek.

"You better 'cause you're going to get them a lot." They looked at each other again and started to laugh at nothing again. "I think we have a laughing disorder or something." Shane hugged her tighter and they smiled.

* * *

The next day, Mitchie and Shane went on their date. It was a snowy morning. They didn't really care what time their date would be. It's not like the temperature was going to change.

The two were walking, hand in hand, near the lake. The beach turned into an icy landscape and so did the lake. It was beautiful. "Wow. I never thought Lake Tahoe would be so…like…just beautiful." Mitchie said softly.

"Well it is. Just like my girlfriend." Shane said with a smile. Mitchie blushed and smiled even more.

"You're so corny!" She laughed.

"I know, but that's why I'm so awesome like that." Mitchie laughed even more.

The two entered the forest and saw Terrence again. Shane groaned and rolled his eyes. "What's wrong?" Mitchie asked. Shane frowned.

"See that guy?" Mitchie nodded her head. "He is the biggest jerk to ever set foot on Lake Tahoe. He also tends to steal girlfriends from Nate and Jason."

"Steal?"

"Well attempting to steal. Like one time, last year, he tried to kiss Alex. It was hecka pathetic for a eighteen year old to try to kiss a fifteen year old." Shane started laughing. "You should of seen him after that."

"Did Nate beat him up?" Shane laughed even more.

"Hell no. Alex kept on kicking him in the one place men do not want to be kicked." They laughed again. "But Nate gave him an earful that only an idiot wouldn't be scared of. He can be very persuasive with words." _I know. _Mitchie thought.

"What about Jason?"

"O, well Terrence started hitting on one of his girlfriends, which was pretty stupid. Hitting on an older woman with a boyfriend is hella stupid actually. Jason ended up beating the crap out of him." Terrence saw Mitchie and Shane and started walking towards them. "O great. Now he's coming towards us."

"Don't worry. I've met him before. He's completely boring." Mitchie said.

"You've met him?" Mitchie nodded. "Wow, I think his mission in life is to attempt to get me and my brothers' girlfriends or something."

"Mitchie! Great to see you!" Terrence said.

"Yeah." Mitchie answered, not feeling the same way at all.

"O and…Shane. Hi." Terrence said expressionless. Then he turned back to Mitchie and smiled. "My father owns that decent cabin up at that mountain. It's better than the other things around here." He said, looking at Shane. "Would you wish to join me Mitchie?"

"Did I mention that he's rude and a spoiled brat? O…no offense." Shane whispered in Mitchie's ear. She busted out laughing, even if she was just insulted.

"May I ask what is so funny?" Terrence said. Mitchie shook her head and pursed her lips so she won't start laughing again. "Anyways, would you wish to join me?" Mitchie leaned in closer with Shane.

"I'm sorta on a date with my boyfriend if you don't mind." She answered.

"Boyfriend? My, my, Shane Grey finally gets a girlfriend. I can't wait to tell everyone at school this. Now they'll just make fun of you because you're a virgin." Shane rolled his eyes and acted cool. Inside he was boiling of anger and embarrassed. Mitchie raised an eyebrow and frowned.

"Hey! It's not like everyone else isn't a virgin! Heck, I'm a virgin and am proud of it! By the way, making fun of Shane is _my_ job. Not yours. So back off before I ship you off to an remote island flying coach then I'll buy the SWAT team to mess up your face with all of their guns and stuff then I'll remove your birth certifacate and records of anything so it'll be like you would of never existed." Mitchie threatened. Terrence started running away. Shane laughed and hugged Mitchie.

"You know, I love having a girlfriend like you." Mitchie raised an eyebrow.

"I wasn't kidding." She said. Shane laughed.

"Sure."

"No…I'm serious." He stopped laughing.

"Remind me not to mess with you." Mitchie smiled and kissed Shane's nose.

The two ended their date with smiles, kisses, and laughs. They walked back to the cabin, arm in arm. Shane opened the door and Nate and Jason started whistling.

"Hello America! We have our next Romeo and Juliet!" Nate laughed. Jason laughed with him.

"We have our peasant Shane Grey as our Romeo and our multi-billionaire Mitchie Torres as Juliet!" Jason said. Shane rolled his eyes as Mitchie laughed.

"Can I ask who Paris is?" Mitchie asked.

"Who the hell is Paris?" Nate said.

"I figured you never read the book." Shane and Jason snickered. This time, Nate rolled his eyes.

"I'm surprised you even know how to read." _Lame insult. _Mitchie thought. Then she smiled, thinking of a comeback.

"I'm surprised you even have a girlfriend." Nate raised his eyebrows, speechless.

"Dude, she got you there." Jason said. Nate threw a pillow at him.

"Anyways, I'm gonna go to my room." Mitchie said. She looked at Shane. "Uh, can I, uh, show you something?" Shane, obviously didn't get that Mitchie wanted to make out with him.

"Really? Like what?" He asked, standing up.

"Um, I'll show you." Mitchie said, pulling him in.

"The guy's an idiot. He doesn't even get the hint that his girlfriend wants to make out with him." Nate whispered to Jason.

"Shane's an idiot overall. What guy takes nineteen years to get his first kiss?" Jason whispered back. Nate snickered.

Mitchie pulled Shane into her room and locked the door. She smiled a hot and seductive smile at him. Shane raised an eyebrow. "Something tells me that you don't want to show me something." he said.

"Well you're right." Mitchie said. She pulled Shane by the shirt into a deep and passionate kiss. They stumbled their way onto Nate's bed and continued making out.

Nate started banging on the door. "Don't have sex on my bed! I don't want to have a reminder telling me that my brother and his girlfriend were playing games on the thing I sleep on." He yelled.

"We'll try not to!" Shane said, laughing. Mitchie laughed as Shane started kissing her neck, which was her tickle spot.

"No promises!" Mitchie laughed. Nate rolled his eyes again and sat back with Jason.

"If he bangs her on _my_ bed, I'll be pissed." Nate told Jason.

"Why didn't you just tell them to go to Shane's room?" Jason asked.

"O…right…uh…-"

"O I know why!" Jason interrupted. "Because you're an idiot too!" With that, Nate and Jason started hitting each other roughly with pillows and couch cushions. The four were lucky that their parents were out for today.

Mitchie pushed Shane off of her. She was crying of laughter. "What's wrong?" Shane asked.

"Stop kissing my neck! It's my tickle spot!" Mitchie breathed. Shane smirked.

"Sorry. It was addicting." Mitchie caught her breath and sighed.

"One question."

"Yeah?"

"If you've never kissed a girl…why the heck are you so good at this?" Shane shrugged.

"I guess it's just a gift."

"A very awesome gift." Mitchie said, pulling Shane back in.

Meanwhile, Terrence sat in his chair at home. He hated the Grey brothers ever since he's moved in that cabin, ten years ago. They hated him back too. Both honestly would do anything to ruin each other's moments, day, or even lives. Terrence had the habit of getting attracted by their girlfriends. He doesn't mean to at first, but when he realizes who their boyfriends are, he tries and tries until he can't to get them.

Terrence grimaced. He liked Mitchie when he first saw her about a week ago. She was the only thing in his mind for a long time. Knowing that Mitchie belongs to Shane makes his skin crawl. Then he reminded himself all the other girls in line waiting just for him to talk to them. He smiled, thinking Mitchie is just nothing.

"She's just a little girl. Nothing important…to me at least. To Shane…she's probably his world. Time for someone's world to come crashing down." Terrence said to himself. He sighed, remembering his childhood nightmares with the Grey boys.

_Ten years ago…_

"_I dare you to climb that tree and jump off." Shane said to Terrence. Terrence looked at the ten foot tree and shook his head._

"_Heck no! Why would I do that?!"_

"_Why? Are you scared? I thought you said you're not scared of anything." _

"_Or are you scared? What's wrong Terrence? Scared and wanna call your mommy?" Nate said._

"_Why should I listen to you? You're just six years old!" Terrence yelled at him._

"_I may be six but I'm a lot braver than you are!"_

"_Hey! Don't be stupid here. Terrence could die." Jason said to his brothers. Terrence sighed in relief. Jason turned to Terrence. "How about he just jumps into the river with no clothes on." _

"_Great! That's safe __and__ embarrassing." Shane said._

"_Why would I want to do that too?!" Terrence asked. _

"_Because, you broke our skateboards with your little crappy motocross bike" Jason said. "Now either jump into the lake naked or I'll tell your mom what you did." Terrence sighed._

"_Fine. But we have to do this alone. I don't want anyone seeing me do this." Jason rolled his eyes and Nate sighed. Shane smiled though. _

"_Sure." Nate said, with his arms crossed._

_So later that night, Terrence was butt-naked. Jason, Nate, and Shane were standing behind him. Terrence sighed at the freezing cold water in front of him. He turned his head back at the three boys. "Do I really have to?" He asked._

"_Just do it!" Nate said, pushing Terrence in. Terrence screamed as the cold water touched his body. The brothers laughed. Their laughter was joined with a bunch of other girls laughing. Terrence stood up when he saw that ever girl in his and Shane's third grade class was there. _

"_O my gosh!" then Terrence quickly covered his spot. "You said no one was coming!"_

"_Actually Nate said no one was coming. I didn't." Shane said with a smirk._

Ever since that day, Terrence and the Grey brothers hated each other. He hated Shane the most though. Shane was the one who embarrassed him to the fullest. But Terrence had a plan. "Say goodbye to your perfect Christmas, Shane." he whispered.

**A/N: What do you think Terrence's plan will be??? O and btw, here's the link to Demi Lovato's song 'The Christmas Song.' I really don't know if that's the real title or not but that's what it says. Imagine her singing that on a piano with Joe playing. As they lean in to kiss on the very last verse. Awww! wouldn't that be cute? Thanks for the reviews guys! So check the song out RIGHT NOW!! Just go to Youtube and put in 'The Christmas Song by Demi Lovato'. I would give the link but for some reason Fanfiction won't let me.**


	4. Love and Hate

**A/N: I didn't edit the grammar and spelling on this well so if it sucks tell me please!! BTW they'll be one...two...or three more chapters more. It's gonna end!! BUM BUM BUM! hahaha**

Shane and Mitchie laid on Nate's bed, looking at the ceiling. An hour and a half of making out really makes you tired. Mitchie was laying on Shane's arm while smiling. Shane was still panting for air. Rookie. Mitchie thought.

"Hey." She said, nudging him. Shane turned to her and smiled. He kissed her forehead and Mitchie smiled even more. "Had fun?" Shane laughed a little.

"Hell yeah." Mitchie put her arm around Shane's chest and hugged him. It was silent. Mitchie thought back, remembering the look on Shane and Terrence's faces when they saw each other.

"Question." Mitchie said. Shane turned to her again. "Why do you and Terrence hate each other so much?" Shane frowned and sighed.

_Ten years ago…_

_"Woo! I love my new skateboard!" Shane said, hopping onto his skateboard. He stopped and hugged his parents. "Thank you guys so much!" Nate and Jason hugged their parents with him._

_"Thank you so much!" Jason said._

_"Thank you so, so, so, so much!" Nate said in his six-year-old, high pitched voice. Denise and Paul laughed and hugged their sons._

_"I'm glad you love your Christmas presents." Paul said. "They cost my entire Christmas bonus." Jason, Shane, and Nate pulled away._

_"You spent your entire Christmas bonus on us?" Shane asked, started to feel guilty. He looked at his skateboard. Jason and Nate looked at their skateboards too._

_"You could of spent it on something more important - like our bills and mortgage for example?" Jason said. Paul and Denise looked at each other and sighed. Paul bent down so he was at his son's level._

_"I bought these for you because I wanted you to have them. It's my Christmas gift to you and I want you to enjoy them." Paul said. Jason, Shane, and Nate looked at each other and smiled._

_"We love them, dad." Shane said. _

_After they opened the rest of their Christmas gifts, the brothers raced outside to try out their skateboards. Shane easily sped through their small front yard. Nate struggled but he managed and Jason slowly skated, not wanting to hurt himself. _

_Then they stopped once they heard something. A loud vroom came from the forests. Then a boy from Shane's grade, Terrence, came racing in with a motocross bike. "Watch out!" The boy yelled. Shane, Jason, and Nate ran away form him, but caused Terrence to run over their new skateboards. None of them survived. _

_Terrence stopped and hopped off of his motorbike. "You guys okay?" He asked. Shane glared at him._

_"No! You broke our new skateboards!" He yelled. Terrence looked at the skateboards and shrugged._

_"Sorry." He said, not sounding like he cared at all. Shane charged towards at him, but Jason held him down._

_"You better be sorry! My dad paid for all of those skateboards with his Christmas bonus!" Shane yelled, kicking and squirming. Terrence backed away._

_"Relax dude. It's not like I ruined something valuable."_

_"Do you wanna say that again?" Jason asked, getting mad. Nate frowned and started running towards Terrence. He tackled him onto the floor. Nate started swinging punches at Terrence. It wasn't as hurtful since he was only six. _

_"You better get us new skateboards you jerk or I'm telling on you!" He yelled. Terrence easily threw Nate off of him. Nate landed hard on the floor and scraped his knees. His eyes watered and his lip quivered. Jason let go of Shane to help Nate while Shane ran over to Terrence and punched him straight on the face. Terrence winced in pain and fell back onto the floor. Shane was about to kick him but Jason pulled him away._

_Terrence got up and started his motorbike and biked as fast as he could back to his house. Shane breathed in heavily, angry. Paul and Denise walked outside._

_"What is going on-" Paul started but he stopped once he saw that the new skateboards he bought were instantly trashed. His face completely fell. _

_"Dad - it's not our fault!" Shane started. Paul put a hand up to stop him from talking. He walked over to the skateboards and picked them up. Paul looked at his sons, not even asking for an explanation. _

_"It was this boy-" Shane tried again, but Paul closed his eyes and shook his head. He walked into the house with a sad expression. Shane, Jason, and Nate looked at their mom. Denise just followed her husband, leaving them out in the snow. _

_Shane folded his arms and frowned. He kicked the snow. "I hate that Terrence kid." He muttered._

_"Me too. Someone needs to teach that guy a lesson." Jason said. _

_"D-definitely." Nate said, not to cry._

Mitchie widened her eyes once Shane finished his story. "Wow. Terrence is a jerk. But shouldn't your dad let you guys explain?" She asked. Shane shrugged.

"He never gave us the chance. Dad completely forgot though. We never mention the word 'skateboard' or he'll start acting all sad and stuff. I can't handle that." Mitchie touched Shane's arm.

"I'm sorry." She whispered and kissed his cheek. "One thing's for sure. I am never going to like Terrence ever again." Shane scoffed.

"Like anyone could. I wonder how his parents deals with him." Mitchie gave Shane a small smile, but she could see it in Shane's eyes that he's still guilty. Mitchie kissed Shane's cheek again and she got up. Mitchie stretched and walked into the bathroom.

Shane still laid on the bed, smiling. At least I have you, Mitchie. He thought. Shane got off of Nate's bed and walked out of the room. His hair was messed up and his clothes were ruffled up. He found Nate and Jason, eating Christmas cookies and watching TV. Jason raised his eyebrows at his brother.

"You didn't…" He started.

"No." Shane interrupted. He knew where his brother was going at. Nate laughed.

"Please, like he would try. Shane we be so lost, it wouldn't even be funny." He said. Shane rolled his eyes.

"O and like you lost your virginity? You're the one with the girlfriend who doesn't want to kiss you." Shane said back. Nate rolled his eyes, defeated. Mitchie came out of the room and smiled.

"Wow, I am so not used to sibling arguments." She said. Everyone stared at her, weirdly. "O, sorry. Continue." Shane, Jason, and Nate smiled a little. "Well I'm hungry. Wanna make me something to eat?" She asked them. Shane raised his eyebrows.

"Demanding much?" He said, smirking.

"Hey, once a brat, always a brat." Mitchie said, smiling. She pulled Shane into the kitchen. "Plus, you wouldn't want me anywhere near kitchen appliances…or cleaning appliances…or any appliances. Unless you want a big accident in your house." Shane laughed.

"Okay, okay. I'll make you something to eat. Stop complaining." Shane said. Mitchie smiled and kissed his cheek.

Mitchie sat on the counter and watched as Shane opened the fridge. "Can I have fried lobster with butter on the side?" Shane raised his eyebrows at his girlfriend.

"How about something that we actually have?…or at least have even seen." He said. Mitchie scratched her head.

"Uh…a sandwich?" She asked. Shane smiled.

"That I can do." As Shane made the sandwich, his eyes wandered towards Mitchie. She was kicking her feet back and forth while she looked around the small kitchen. Shane slowly checked her out. Her body was absolutely perfect. It was the body many men wish their wives or girlfriends have. Plus, her face absolutely screams out 'hot and rich'. Mitchie noticed Shane's wandering eyes.

"Up here, sweetie." Mitchie said as Shane looked at her chest. Shane blushed and looked away. Mitchie rolled her eyes and continued searching around the room. Shane put the other bread on top of the lettuce and handed it to Mitchie.

"All done." He said, hoping that she completely forgot about what just happened. Mitchie smirked at Shane.

"I'm guessing you enjoyed the view?" She asked. Shane blushed and looked down. Mitchie laughed a little and rolled her eyes again. She bit into her sandwich as Shane sat next to her on the counter. "This is actually good. What did you put in it?"

"Ham, mayonnaise, and lettuce." Mitchie bit into the sandwich again.

"Wow, to think I would like grocery store bought food." Mitchie laughed.

"You're spoiled battiness is showing." Mitchie smiled at Shane's remark. She playfully elbowed him and he playfully elbowed her back. Nate walked in and made a face.

"Ugh. Gaga goo-goo time. Lame." He said.

"Like you don't do this with your girlfriend." Mitchie said.

"I don't."

"Well that explains a lot. Like…why she doesn't kiss you."

"That's out of the subject!" Nate answered back. Mitchie laughed.

"Chill Nate. Don't get all jumpy." Mitchie finished her sandwich and hopped off the counter. "Now excuse me, but I'm freezing my butt off. Seriously, I can buy you guys a heater." Mitchie said, rubbing her shoulders. Shane rolled his eyes.

"Honestly Mitchie, can you please stop complaining about us not having a heater? It's not like it's the end of the world." Shane said.

"Actually I wouldn't mind having a heater. Hey, that can be your Christmas present to us." Nate said, smiling.

"I would love to." Mitchie said, walking towards the fireplace. Really. I would. She thought. Mitchie sat next to the large fire to warm herself up. Shane sat on the couch and wrapped the blanket around him. Mitchie looked at him. "Don't act as if you don't want that heater, Shane." Shane simply smirked and looked away.

"I'm not saying anything." he said in a sing song voice.

"Okay. Just go ahead and live in the deep frozen tundra of Lake Tahoe. I'll miss you when you get frozen up by the major drop of temperature. Hey, maybe I can blowtorch you or something." Mitchie joked. Shane smiled at his girlfriend.

"You know you wouldn't let that happen to me. I'm way too cool for that." Shane joked. Mitchie laughed. She sat next to Shane and cuddled next to him.

"That's because I love you too much." Mitchie instantly closed her mouth and looked the other direction. Shane looked at Mitchie weirdly. Did she just said love? He thought. Mitchie acted as if she didn't say anything at all. She just stared at the fire as if nothing just occurred.

_Why the hell did you say that Mitchie?! You're not supposed to tell your boyfriend you love him on the__second __day you're dating! What is freaking wrong with you?! _She yelled in her head. _Now Shane probably thinks I'm going way too fast and he might break up with me and…_Mitchie didn't want to continue her thought. _Let's look at the bright sight. Your first boyfriend and he doesn't like you because you're rich. Actually…he hates you because you're rich. Whatever though._

Mitchie got up and walked to Nate's room. Shane watched her as she closed the door behind her. Mitchie jumped onto Nate's bed and buried her face into one of the pillows. She sighed then groaned.

"You are so stupid." Mitchie told herself.

Shane walked to her room and knocked on the door. "Mitchie?" he asked. Mitchie didn't respond clearly. She gave him a muffled yes. Shane tried to open the door but Mitchie locked it. He sighed. "Love ya too." Then he walked away.

Mitchie's head shot up. She ran to the door and quickly unlocked it. She yanked it open stared at Shane. "What did you say?" she asked. Shane shrugged.

"Love ya too." He said, calmly. Mitchie smiled.

"Really?"

"Duh. Come here, kid." He said, pulling her into a hug. Mitchie laughed.

"I'm not a kid! Do I have to remind you that I'm sixteen?" She told Shane. He shrugged.

"You're still a kid to me."

"Well that means that you're way to old for me then."

"Who cares." Shane kissed the top of her head. Mitchie smirked and pulled Shane into Nate's room. She locked the door and they started kissing passionately on Nate's bed again.

Nate groaned as he found out what they were doing. Jason laughed. "Dude, you're bed is so unholy now." He said to his brother. Nate waved his hands, telling Jason to shut up.

"Don't remind me." Nate said with his eyes closed.

"Shane's kinda lucky. At least his girlfriend loves to make out with him." Jason said. Nate sighed.

"True." He said. He smirked. "But I'll give them a little piece of my mind."

"For what?"

"For soiling my bed."

* * *

The next day, Mitchie woke up, smiling. She then realized that her shirt and pants were gone. "What the hell?" She thought. Mitchie instantly pulled the blanket over her as she felt the cold air prickle her skin. Then she heard a yell.

"What the hell?!" She heard Shane scream, angrily. "Nate! Jason! Get your asses over here!" He yelled, not caring who was listening.

Jason groaned. "Why?" He yelled. Shane came stomping into his room, wearing his robe around him. "Where the hell are my clothes?!" Jason looked at Nate, who was faking to be asleep.

Shane pushed Nate off the bed. "God!" Nate yelled as he landed on the floor. "What's your problem?" He said, trying not to laugh. "Besides the fact that you're naked right now."

"Where the hell are my clothes?" Shane asked. Nate smirked and shrugged. Then the door swung open. Mitchie was wearing the first thing she found - a red and gold shirt and black sweat pants - and was looking angry.

"Who stole my clothes?" She asked in a dangerous tone. She looked from Shane to Jason to Nate.

"You stole Mitchie's clothes too?!" Shane yelled. Mitchie squinted her eyes at Nate.

"Don't make me ship you off to a remote island where you have to work in the coal mines for the rest of your life living just on forty-three cents!" She grabbed Nate by the shirt and pulled him in. "Now where is my four hundred eighty-seven dollar BCBG pajamas?!"

"Four hundred and eighty-seven dollars?" Nate, Shane, and Jason said at the same time, surprised.

"Wait - you stripped my girlfriend's clothes off?!" Shane yelled.

"No…" Nate lied. "Look, you're ridiculously priced pajamas are in the bathroom. Relax okay." He said to Mitchie.

"Why did you take our clothes in the first place?" Mitchie asked, letting go of Nate.

"Because you guys keep on making out on my bed!"

"Well sorry. It's not our fault that Alex doesn't want to make out with you." Shane said. Nate rolled his eyes.

"That's out of the statement."

"And your prank _so_ crossed the line. Do you know how freaking cold it is in your house!" Mitchie yelled. "I almost died when I woke up this morning!" She stomped back into Nate's room to get her pajamas.

"Dude that was a hella stupid reason to hide our clothes." Shane said.

"Then make out in your room! Not in mine!" Nate yelled. He pushed Shane out of the room. "Now leave! I want to get some sleep!"

So the four 'young adults' went back to sleep. It was December 23rd. Just two more days until Christmas. Denise and Connie were in the living room, talking about the Christmas party at the club while Paul and Richard were talking about the boys.

"So every year, there's a club near our house and that's where we celebrate our Christmas." Denise said. "We would love to show you it." Connie smiled.

"That's sounds fabulous! Mitchie will have a great time there…unless Shane doesn't come." The two mothers smiled.

"I can't believe they're dating." Denise said. "It's kind of odd though."

"Very. But it doesn't concern us. I'm glad it's Shane. If it was another boy three years older than my daughter than I absolutely wouldn't allow it." The mothers laughed. "I like Shane. He's a nice boy."

"Yes and Mitchie is…entertaining." Connie laughed a little.

"Yes, I know she can be rude. But at least you saw the sweet side of her."

"Point taken. She can be a very sweet girl."

"O, and did you hear Shane and Mitchie yelling at Nate this morning?" Denise groaned.

"I don't even want to know what happened. If my boys keep their trouble at this rate, I might as well be retired." Connie laughed.

"Try having a stubborn daughter who demands many expensive things." They laughed again. "Well enough about our children. Let's talk about this club you'll be taking me on Christmas."

Mitchie opened her door and walked out of the room. Her mother was surprised to see that she was wearing a normal shirt with sweatpants. Mitchie didn't look like she was in a good mood either. She stomped her way to the kitchen and sat down in the dining table.

"Do you think she's okay?" Denise asked, noticing Mitchie's behavior.

"I think we should leave her alone. She can get very…err…cross when she's mad." Connie said.

Shane opened his door too. He was wearing his pajamas and looking annoyed. "That little mo-fo is so going to pay." He said under his breath. "Taking my freaking clothes while I'm sleeping. God damn kid."

"Good morning, Shane." Connie said to him. Shane smiled a little up at her.

"Good morning." He said and walked to the kitchen. Mitchie was sitting down with her arms folded and glaring at the table. When they looked at each other, they smiled. Their grumpy mood instantly died down.

"Morning." Mitchie chirped.

"Good morning." Shane said. He kissed Mitchie's neck and she laughed a little. "I can use your tickle spot against you, you know."

"I would love to see you try."

"Be careful what you wish for." Shane winked at her. Mitchie stuck her tongue out at him and smiled.

* * *

Later on, Mitchie wandered out of the cabin. She roamed the forest, not knowing where she's going. Mitchie started getting worried. "God you're such an idiot, Mitchie." She whispered to herself when she knew that she was completely lost. Mitchie took out her iPhone and started looking for service.

Terrence was also in the forest though. He lives near the trees in Lake Tahoe. He heard Mitchie walking around and stepping on the loud branches and decided to check what's going on. He hid behind a tree as Mitchie held her cell phone high in the air, looking for service.

"Yes! Thank you god!" She said as she finally had service. Mitchie quickly dialed the Greys' house number. Shane picked up.

"Hello?" He said.

"Shane! Come here please! I have no freaking idea where I am!" Mitchie panicked.

"Mitchie, calm down! Where are you near?"

"A huge freaking forest." Mitchie said.

"Uh, do you know which direction you walked?"

"I don't know! Forward!" Shane rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, that helps a lot." He said sarcastically.

"Well sorry, I'm not a forest ranger!" Mitchie yelled.

"Shhhh. Calm down Mitchie." Shane said again. Mitchie took a deep breath and calmed down. "Okay, now tell me, where do you think you are?"

"I'm near the lake but in a forest place thingy. Like near the road too." Mitchie said, hearing cars pass by quietly.

"Okay I know where you are. Just stay right where you are. I'll be right there." He said then hung up. Mitchie sighed and put her iPhone away.

"Someone lost?" Terrence said. Mitchie jumped and spun around. She frowned and glared at Terrence.

"What do you want?" She asked with her hands on her hips. Terrence shrugged.

"Nothing really. Just one thing actually." He walked towards Mitchie and put his hands on her shoulders. "One special thing." Mitchie rolled her eyes and pushed Terrence's hands away from her arms.

"O that's too bad. You don't always get what you want." Mitchie snapped. Terrence scoffed.

"You and I both know that people like us _always_ get what we want. People like Shane for example…don't."

"You better shut up if you know what's good for you." Mitchie said, getting mad. Terrence put his hands back on Mitchie's arms and smiled a fake but warm smile at her. Mitchie raised an eyebrow and looked at him weirdly.

"Give me one thing and I'll leave you alone. Just one kiss." He said, smirking. Mitchie looked down. She thought about this carefully. _It's just a kiss. I mean - I can make a deal out of this. _She thought.

"If I do that you have to leave Shane, Jason, Nate, and their girlfriends alone too." Mitchie said. Terrence looked behind Mitchie to see Shane coming. Terrence looked down at Mitchie.

"Deal." He said. He leaned down and kissed her. Mitchie was about to pull back until Terrence deepened the kiss. Shane saw the action and froze. _Why isn't Mitchie pulling away?_ He thought.

After ten seconds, Terrence pulled away. "Bye Mitchie." He winked. Mitchie rolled her eyes and turned around to see Shane.

"Shane…" She whispered surprised. Shane rolled his eyes and started walking away. "Shane! Wait!" She called after him. Mitchie caught up to him and stood in front of him. "Let me explain!"

"Explain what? That you rather make out with a rich boy than me? It's okay, I understand." Shane said.

"That's not true though! Just let me explain!"

"No. I rather not. I know you're just going to lie to me." Shane looked at Mitchie. "Come on, let's get back to the cabin so we can live our normal lives again. Where you're the rich and spoiled brat while I'm the poor boy who still doesn't have a girlfriend." Shane brushed past her and walked ahead of her.

Mitchie stared at the back of his head with her eyes watering.


	5. Endless Crying

Mitchie folded her arms and looked down. She slowly walked behind Shane, letting the tears fall slowly one by one. As much as she wanted to argue, tell Shane that she didn't want to kiss Terrence, that she loves _him_ and not Terrence; Mitchie just couldn't. She just broke Shane's heart - and he won't let her fix it.

_I rather have him back than anything else. _She thought miserably as she dragged her feet across the ice.

Shane angrily and sadly made his way across the path. His hands were jammed into his pockets while he was thinking of impure things he wishes to do to Terrence. Shane glanced at Mitchie. She was crying and looking at her feet the whole time. He sighed and looked back straight forward.

_I knew it was too good to be true. Just another little mistake. She may be worth something big to everyone else, but to me she's worthless. _He thought.

Shane opened the cabin door and let himself in. He didn't bother looking back and opening the door for Mitchie. Mitchie sighed and wiped her tears away. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

She found Nate and Jason watching TV in the living room. They looked up at her. "What's wrong with Shane? He looks pissed." Nate said. Mitchie's eyes wandered back onto the floor and she felt as if she was close to breaking down into tears. She rushed into Nate's room to avoid crying in front of them at all cost.

Once she closed and locked Nate's door, she started bawling her eyes out. Everyone at the house could hear her. Nate looked at Jason. "Did I say something?" he whispered. Jason shrugged. The two brothers walked towards the room.

"Mitchie? Are you okay?" Jason asked, knocking on the door. Mitchie cried even more, embarrassed. She never cried in front of anyone but her mother. She buried her face into Nate's bed and wished that she would be stronger, that she wasn't getting all emotional because a boy broke up with her. She knew that that couldn't happen right now. She wasn't strong and she should get emotional. The boy she loves broke up with her.

"I-I'm f-fine." Mitchie cried.

"Yeah, I really don't believe that." Nate said, sounding uncaring. The boys heard Mitchie cry even louder. Jason thumped him in the head. "Ow! Dude!" He yelled, rubbing the back of his head. Jason rolled his eyes.

"Mitchie…do you wanna come out and tell us what happened?" Jason asked, nicer this time.

"I-I'm a-alright. T-trust m-m-me."

"Come on Mitchie. We hear you crying. Just tell us what happened." Nate said.

"I'm not crying!" Mitchie yelled, in between her stuttering and tears. Nate rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. Sure." He whispered, sarcastically. Jason elbowed him in the ribs.

"Come on Mitchie." Jason said, knocking on the door.

Mitchie sighed, knowing that the two won't leave her alone. She opened the door. Jason and Nate looked at her, surprised. Her eyes were red and puffy, her hair was messed up and imperfect, and she just didn't look like herself. Mitchie bit her lip, which was starting to tremble and tears were beginning to fall down her eyes. Jason and Nate looked at each other, feeling guilty.

Jason pulled her into a hug. Mitchie cried in his chest. "I-it w-wasn't m-my f-fault!" she cried. Mitchie started hiccupping as she hugged Jason back.

"What is she talking about?" Nate mouthed to Jason. Jason shrugged. He just rubbed her back as she cried and vented out her feelings.

"I-it's not like I w-wanted it t-to h-happen! H-he k-kissed me e-even more!"

"Wait, who kissed you?" Jason asked, pulling away from the hug. Mitchie wiped her eyes and tried to stop hiccupping.

"T-Terrence." She said. Nate and Jason looked at each other.

"Wow. Terrence is such a mother fu-" Nate started but Shane came out of his room. He looked like he cried a little himself. His straight and messy hair looked even more messier than ever. His eyes were a tad red and he looked like he hasn't slept in days. He glanced at Mitchie, he was obviously looking even worse. He took a double take of her, feeling anger and guilt at the same time. He was still downright mad at her, but it pained him so much to see her that miserable.

"Hey." Jason said to Shane, putting his arm around his brother's shoulder and another around Mitchie's shoulders. "Come on guys. Just get back together. This is hella stupid."

"I was hella stupid for going out with _her._" Shane said, pulling Jason's arm off of his shoulders. Mitchie ran back into Nate's room and continued her crying in the bathroom. Shane acted as if Mitchie didn't make that dramatic scene.

"Dude, what the hell is wrong with you? Do you even know _why_ you broke up with her?" Nate asked. Shane glared at him.

"Of course I do! She made out with Terrence! Obviously she rather settle for a rich son of a bitch than me!" Shane yelled. Nate and Jason looked at Shane, confused and mad at the same time.

"What the hell are you talking about?! You are such an idiot, Shane! Terrence is the one who wanted to make out with her! Not the other way around nincompoop!" Jason said. Shane frowned and folded his arms.

He didn't want to believe it. He didn't want to realize that it was _his_ fault for not giving Mitchie a chance. That Mitchie didn't do anything and was just tangled up in a little feud he had between Terrence. Shane shook his head and headed outside. Nate and Jason looked at him as he walked away.

"This is why he doesn't have a girlfriend. He has an IQ of a rock." Nate said.

"It's not like you're the almighty genius either. Your girlfriend wont even kiss you!" Jason said.

"Can we get off of that subject please!" Nate said, annoyed.

* * *

Shane walked across the snow, towards Terrence's house. He wants to give him a piece of his mind. Shane banged on Terrence's door and impatiently tapped his feet. Seconds later, Terrence opened the door with his eyebrow raised.

"Well, you're definitely the last person I thought I would see. What are you here for? Beat me up for making out with your girlfriend?" Terrence asked, bored. Shane clenched his fists into balls.

"Do you know what the hell you did?! Why the hell did you make out with my girlfriend?! She's just a kid! Why are you messing with her?!" Shane yelled. Terrence scoffed and folded his arms.

"I kind of have a reason. How would you feel if you were naked in front of every girl in your class?!"

"O my god! You're still hung over that?! That was ten freaking years ago and those girls don't even know the hell you are! We were freaking nine! If someone should be pissed it should be me! Not only did you make out with my girlfriend, you also ran over my skateboard!"

"You're the one who said that we were nine! It's just a skateboard! Get over it!" Shane grabbed Terrence by the shirt.

"That was given by my dad. He paid for those skateboards with all of his Christmas bonus!" Terrence pushed Shane away and fixed his shirt. He glared at Shane and folded his arms again. Terrence sighed and his angry expression at Shane faded.

Shane looked down and glared angrily at his shoes. "From the looks of it, I'm guessing you broke up with Mitchie before you gave her a chance to explain." Terrence said.

"How the hell do you know?" Shane mumbled.

"I kinda heard you talking to her."

"Wow, you're a stalker too." Shane said. Terrence rolled his eyes.

"Bye Shane. Good luck with life." Terrence said, indignantly and sarcastically. He slammed the door on Shane's face angrily. Shane sighed heavily and trudged back to his home.

Shane opened the door to see Connie leaning on Nate's door, trying to get Mitchie out of the room. Nate and Jason were sitting on the couch, trying to act as if they didn't know what was happening, and Denise, Paul, and Richard were in the kitchen, talking about Mitchie and Shane.

Shane closed the door and everyone turned to face him. "Shane, do you know why Mitchie's upset?" Connie asked. Nate and Jason sent him cold, dark stares.

"I bet he would." Nate murmured, looking the other way. Shane shrugged and walked into his room.

"Maybe you could get her out. She's really upset. I've never seen her so upset since she lost her favorite pair of Jimmy Choo shoes." Connie said, worried. Shane rolled his eyes when Connie wasn't looking.

"I don't think I will be much of a help." He said. Connie looked in Shane's eyes.

"Are you sure you don't know why Mitchie is crying?" Shane shrugged and walked into his bedroom.

"Do you think Shane is telling the truth? I feel really worried about Mitchie." Denise said. "I hope my son didn't make her cry."

"If he did, no offense but I would have to mess up his face." Richard said.

"I hope he didn't." Denise said.

Mitchie laid on Nate's, now sodden, bed. Tissues were everywhere. She really didn't want to cry and let the parents deal with the problem. Her mom was annoying the crap out of her when she kept on constantly knocking on the door. To make things worse, she just heard Shane and Connie talking.

_I can't believe that he would say that! Well actually I would believe that. He probably doesn't want anything to do with me. A two day relationship - how pathetic, Mitchie._

Mitchie turned to the other side, striving to be with Shane.

Could it be possible to feel true love in a very short time? To feel so much love and compassion in just two days, no matter how young you are? If it was possible then Mitchie and Shane just threw their rare and special gift.

Mitchie sighed and gathered up all the tissues. She threw them away in the trash can and looked in the mirror. She looked like a total mess. Her eyes were still red and puffy and her hair was an even bigger mess. She brushed her hair and washed her face so she could look a little more normal.

Mitchie walked to the door and took a deep breath. She opened it. Connie looked at her. Mitchie bit her lip and started tearing up again. She couldn't believe how weak she was. Then again she just lost someone extremely important to her.

"O sweetie. What's wrong?" Connie asked. The two walked back into the room and closed the door. Mitchie sat back down on the bed as Connie hugged her crying daughter. "What's wrong?"

"Mom…I'm seriously messed up! I'm a spoiled brat and I'm probably the meanest person alive!" Mitchie cried.

"Don't say that. You are a sweet girl."

"You're just saying that because you're my mom! You know that I am what I am!" Connie sighed.

"Where is this leading to?"

"I…made a big mistake and I have no idea how to fix it." Mitchie said, wiping her tears away. "I don't think I can ever be forgiven after what I did."

"I'm not going to ask because I know for sure that I will regret it…but what do you think you should do to be forgiven? Saying sorry is always an option."

"What if that person won't even look at you?" Mitchie whispered, hugging herself. Connie sighed again.

"Then find another way to say sorry." Connie touched her arm. "I know you'll find a way." Mitchie nodded and Connie walked out of the room. Mitchie folded her arms.

_Another way to say sorry? How the hell am I supposed to do that? Christmas is like in two days! How am I supposed to say sorry to the most important person in my life? I rather have him than anything else…_

She closed her eyes and tried thinking of happy thoughts. The only thoughts that came across her mind was that early Christmas party; when she was on the piano, singing to Shane. Mitchie bit her lip. All happy memories just lead onto sad ones.

_How am I supposed to say sorry? _She thought again. Then a smile came across her face, knowing exactly how to apologize.

**A/N: The story is almost finished! How do you think Mitchie is going to apologize? I sorta gave a hint there. Read and review!!!**


	6. Forgiveness

**A/N: Okay so here you get the final chapter. I don't know if you would call it final, I'll be posting the epilogue sooner or later. **

**I sort of feel like I completely lost my readers. *Shrugs* **

**People don't review as much as they used here you go. Last chapter (not including prologue) of 'All I Want For Christmas is You'. **

**Enjoy and Merry Christmas!**

It was Christmas day. It was lightly snowing in Lake Tahoe. Everywhere you went, lights were up in the sky and families were laughing and feeling all cheery. It was like the perfect Christmas scene a person would see in a movie. Everything was just so precisely perfect - everything but Mitchie and Shane.

Shane sighed as he fixed his black tie. He and his family go to the Kruse Club in Christmas. That's where most of their neighbors spent Christmas, and it was the best place to celebrate any holiday. Fancy decorations were held on the walls, gourmet food was served everywhere, and lots of fun entertainment went on in the Kruse Club.

The Grey family always were eager to celebrate a day at the Kruse Club for Christmas. This year, Shane had no will to go at all.

He looked at the mirror. His messy straight hair slightly covered his dark brown eyes. Shane smiled a little._ It's Christmas. Lighten up._ He thought. Shane looked at himself. He was wearing a white button up shirt with a black tie, a gray blazer, and dark faded jeans. Shane slipped on his sneakers and walked out into the living room.

Nate and Jason were pretty much wearing the same thing he was, just in different colors. "Merry Christmas, little bro." Jason said giving his brother a 'man hug.' Shane smiled and hugged him back.

"Yeah, Merry Christmas." He said. Shane smiled, but his brothers knew that he was still feeling depressed about Mitchie.

"Don't feel all sad, Shane. It's Christmas, we're gonna have fun." Nate said, putting an arm around Shane's shoulders.

"I'm fine. Completely fine." Shane lied. He wished he was fine though.

"Merry Christmas, boys!" Connie and Richard said. They hugged Jason, Shane, and Nate. "I have your Christmas presents!" Connie said, happily. She handed them their presents.

"Wow guys. Thanks, this was pretty nice of you." Jason said, smiling at his one hundred dollar gift card to iTunes.

Nate opened his present and found a dress shirt. He raised an eyebrow and looked and Connie and Richard. They looked at him back, hoping he liked his presents. Nate gave them a smile.

"Thanks. I'll wear them everyday." He joked. Connie and Richard laughed.

"Good, for a second I thought that you wouldn't like them." Richard said.

"Yeah. Ha, ha." Nate murmured, putting his shirts away.

"O, and we also gave this to you. I'm guessing that you and Alex will enjoy this." Connie said, handing Nate a pass for the most expensive restaurant in town, Chez Donnelley.

"Holy!" Nate exclaimed, excitedly taking the pass. "Thank you so much!" Connie and Richard laughed.

Shane looked at his present. He slowly unwrapped it, finding a silver necklace with his name engraved on it on the back. Shane smiled and put it on.

"Thanks." He said. "I like it a lot."

"Don't thank us. It was Mitchie's idea. She ordered it a couple nights ago. Boy, did she give an argument with the owner of that company when they didn't ship it in time." Connie laughed.

Shane frowned. He looked at the necklace and sighed. Then Denise and Paul walked outside. "Merry Christmas!" they both said. The five returned their greeting. Paul and Denise then gave their Christmas presents. Once everyone was done exchanging, they were all ready to go to the Kruse Club.

"Wait, where's Mitchie?" Denise asked. _O, why did you have to ask that mom?!_ Shane complained in his mind. They all looked at Nate's door and heard nothing.

Connie walked up to Nate's door and started knocking. "Mitchie? Are you ready to go to the party?" she asked. Mitchie opened the door only a little bit. You could only see her face.

"No. I'll uh…catch up with you." She said, sounding a little happy. Shane looked at her. He sighed, thinking about how beautiful she is. Connie nodded.

"Alright. Remember, it's near the south side of the forest, okay?" Mitchie nodded, smiling. She looked at Shane quickly and then closed her door.

Mitchie sighed in relief and locked it. She just called the director of the Kruse Club to tell him what she was going to do during entertainment time. Everything was going to plan so far.

Mitchie smiled and looked in the mirror to study herself. She was wearing an elegant dress from Dolce & Gabbana with matching heels. Mitchie's wavy hair was completely straightened. Not one hair was out of place. She applied lip gloss, waterproof mascara, (in case things go wrong) and eyeliner. Mitchie looked at the mirror one more time to check if everything.

"Perfect." She smiled. Mitchie cleared her throat. "Do re mi fa so la ti do." Not one note cracked. "Double perfect." Mitchie grabbed her purse and walked outside to the Kruse Club.

* * *

Shane was drinking punch while Nate was dancing with Alex and Jason was dancing with his girlfriend. It was a slow song right now. He sighed with envy then looked away. _Remember, it's Christmas._ He thought.

All the parents were in the other room where most of the adults were. Then all the teenagers were packed in this big room that was similar to a gym.

Shane looked at Nate and Alex. "Hey, I got a Christmas present for you." Nate said as they slow danced. Alex looked up at him, smiling.

"Really? You shouldn't have." She said, shyly.

"Eh, well I did." He said. Nate slowly swung a white-gold necklace in front of her face. Alex's eyes lit up. She smiled.

"O my god, Nate! This is beautiful!" Nate laughed as he put it around her neck without pausing a step in their dance. Alex held onto Nate closer and tighter and Nate did as well. Alex nestled in his neck.

"Plus I got us a reservation at Chez Donnelley." Nate whispered into Alex's ear. Alex pulled away, smiling even more.

"Seriously?!" Nate laughed and nodded. Alex gently took Nate's face and pulled him down to kiss her. Nate kissed her back, passionately.

Shane sighed as he watched his little brother's happy Christmas. Jason looked the expression on Shane's face and walked over to him. He smiled, watching Nate and Alex make out in the middle of the dance floor, not caring who was watching.

"Looks like we can't make fun of him about Alex not kissing him anymore." Jason said with a laugh.

"Yeah…" Shane said back, with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Come on, Shane. Don't be depressed. It's Christmas for god's sake!" Jason said. "Have fun. Be happy. Or at least give us a _real_ smile." Jason said, trying to encourage his brother. Shane shook his head.

"I don't know. I'm going out for a air." Shane said, walking outside. Jason sighed and shook his head in disappointment.

Shane sat in the front steps, watching the snow fall down slowly. Then he started thinking about Mitchie. He thinks that he knows that he has no feelings for her. One question always pops up in his mind though - why is he still caring for her?

_What if she get's hurt out there? I mean, she's probably wearing here painful heels. Her feet could die from touching the ice cold snow __and __wearing those pricy shoes. Or what if the snow increases and she gets too cold? She could die from all that snow!_

_Wait, why I am thinking about her? She could do what ever she wants. I won't care and I really don't. Her life. She could do whatever she wants with it._

_But what if…_

Shane stopped himself from thinking. He tried blocking out all of his thoughts. He hates thinking of Mitchie, but right now, Mitchie is the only thing he could think of. Shane covered his face and rubbed his eyes. He was tired, confused, and more importantly, sad.

_It's Christmas for god's sake. I should be having fun._ He thought. Shane then felt that was close to tears. Shane pushed them back in, not wanting to cry. Boys don't cry, especially at age nineteen.

He got up and walked back into the club. Nate and Alex were making out in a corner while Jason and his girlfriend were laughing and drinking apple cider. Shane sighed. _Once again, both my brothers are happy with their girlfriends while I'm alone and single. _He thought.

Soon it was time for entertainment. Everyone sat down at the main room in their assigned tables. Shane sat with his family and the Grey's, wondering were Mitchie was. _Yup, she totally ditched us. Figures. She probably rather be stuck in that room, waiting for pigs to fly or something. _Shane thought.

Shane dropped his napkin. He went under the table to pick it up. He saw that Nate was rubbing Alex's leg, but she slapped him away. Then he started playing footsie with her. Shane rolled his eyes. He looked around, looking for his napkin. He saw that Jason and his girlfriend were holding hands under the table. Shane sighed and finally found his napkin. He got up to eat his food.

"Who's ready for good old fashion Christmas talents?!" the host said. The room was filled with cheering and clapping. "Well then, let's get this show on the road!"

The first few acts were all dancing. One was a magic show then many others were little kids telling jokes. While everyone was enjoying their time, Shane felt like a stick in the mud. He rested his head on his hands while his elbows stood on top of the table. He felt bored and still sad.

"Our last act will be preformed by someone new today! So give your hands up for…uh…" the host read the card closely. "Miss Anonymous? Well, give her a warm welcome!" The host walked off the stage.

The red curtains still hung. "This song is for someone special…" the voice behind the curtain said. Shane's head shot up. He knew that voice anywhere. "Just a little way of saying sorry and how I really feel. Shane…this is for you…" The Grey's and the Torres's looked at Shane, smiling.

The curtains opened as the piano started playing and Mitchie started singing. Shane listened to her voice and thought that he just heard an angel singing with the most purest voice to ever be heard.

I don't want a lot for Christmas

There's just one thing I need

I don't care about the presents

Underneath the Christmas tree

I just want you for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true

All I want for Christmas is you.

Shane smiled a little. Mitchie saw his smile and she started blushing and smiling. Nate and Jason looked at each other then at their brother.

I don't want a lot for Christmas

There is just one thing I need

I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree

I don't need to hang my stocking

There upon the fireplace

Santa Claus won't make me happy

With a toy on Christmas day

I just want you for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true

All I want for Christmas is you baby

I won't ask for much this Christmas

I won't even wish for snow

I'm just gonna keep on waiting

Underneath the mistletoe

I won't make a list and send it

To the North Pole for Saint Nick

I won't even stay awake to

Hear those magic reindeer click'

Cause I just want you here tonight

Holding on to me so tightWhat more can I do

Baby all I want for Christmas is you

You...

All the lights are shining

So brightly everywhere(So brightly everywhere)

And the sound of children'sLaughter fills the air(Laughter fills the air)

And everyone is singing(oh yeah)I hear those sleigh bells ringing

Santa won't you bring me the one I really need

Won't you please bring my baby to me

Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas

This is all I'm asking for(all i'm asking for)

I just want to see my babyStanding right outside my door

Oh I just want him for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true

Baby all I want for Christmas isYouAll

I want for Christmas is you baby

All I want for Christmas is you baby.

Mitchie smiled even more as the crowd cheered from the top of their lungs and clapped hard as ever. Shane looked at her, wishing that she didn't stop singing. Then he just realized what just happened. Mitchie just apologized and vented out her feelings, _through song. _Something she knew that Shane would love.

And Shane loved it a lot. Knowing that Mitchie wouldn't trade Shane for anything in the world really changed his mind. Shane smiled. Without even thinking it, he had forgiven Mitchie.

"Thank you." Mitchie laughed as the people begged for her to sing more. She got off the stage and walked outside to another room. Shane watched her leave.

"Don't sit there like an idiot, follow her!" Nate said, nudging Shane to leave. Jason laughed. Everyone at the table nudged him to go to her. Shane turned red and followed Mitchie out.

He found her sitting on one of the chairs in the dance floor. Mitchie's heels were taken off and laying on the floor as if they were nothing. Her hair was messy from the heat from her singing and her skin glistened. Mitchie was hugging her knees and laying her head on them. Shane thought she still looked beauitiful.

Shane put his hand on her shoulder. Mitchie looked up at him. Shane sighed and smirked. He pulled out a chair and sat next to her. "This really must prove that you're so in love with me." Mitchie smiled and pushed him playfully. Shane put his arm around her shoulders. "You sang really beautifully. I loved it." He said softly.

"Are you still mad at me?" Mitchie asked in a quiet voice. Shane held onto her tighter.

"I was an idiot for not letting you explain. Terrence kissed you, I get it. You shouldn't of had to sing up there like that just to get me to forgive you. I should of forgave you a while ago. I should be the one saying sorry. So Mitchie, I'm the one who's saying sorry. Really, it's not your fault. It's stupid Terrence's." Shane said.

Mitchie rested her head on Shane's shoulder. "Well…do you forgive me?" She asked, scared of Shane's answer.

"You went on stage at the Kruse Club on Christmas day to sing one song just to apologize to me. Don't you know how much I love it when you sing?" Shane said, looking into her eyes. Mitchie stared at him, waiting for his answer. Shane smirked. "Duh, I forgive you."

Mitchie laughed and gently hit him in the arm. "God, you scared me there for a moment! I thought you would of never forgiven me!" Shane laughed.

"How could I not? I fell in love with a spoiled brat from the elite side of the east coast." Shane said in an exaggerated voice. Mitchie laughed again. "Of course I would of forgiven you…eventually." Mitchie smiled and looked at what Shane was wearing around his neck.

"You're actually wearing the necklace?" Shane looked at it.

"Well yeah. It was a Christmas present from my girlfriend." He said with a smirk. Mitchie started smiling like an idiot.

They looked into each other's eyes. They leaned in until the space between them was closed. Shane kissed Mitchie passionately and gently. His hands made their way onto her thighs, under her dress. Mitchie smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Do you guys always have to make out?" a voice asked. They saw Nate and Jason looking disgusted. "Honestly, at least get a room." Nate said.

"Like you did when you were making out with Alex." Shane said, sarcastically.

"Well we don't make out all the freaking time."

"Ha! He admits it!" Mitchie said. She realized that Shane's hands were still under her dress. She slowly pushed them away, embarrassed. Nate and Jason snickered while Shane rolled his eyes

"Well you know what-"

"Go away, Nate." Shane said, kissing Mitchie again.

"My pleasure." Nate said, completely grossed out. Jason followed him out. Shane made his way onto her neck and Mitchie started laughing like crazy again.

"Stop!" She laughed.

"No, I rather not." Shane said. Mitchie held her head back, laughing uncontrollably. "Ha, revenge!" Mitchie started laughing so much that tears formed into her eyes. Shane smirked and pulled away. Mitchie panted for air.

"Don't make me regret me buying you, Nate, and Jason that big present." Mitchie said in between her breaths.

"What present?" Shane asked. Mitchie smiled and shook her head.

"It's a surprise."

* * *

By the time the two families returned home, the three brothers noticed something different. They just couldn't put their finger on it.

"So what's this 'surprise' of yours?" Nate asked, eagerly. Mitchie smirked.

"You guys just have to find out." She said in a sing-song voice. The three looked around, trying to fine Mitchie's surprise. Neither of them can tell what it is.

"Just tell us!" Shane whined. They took of their blazers, getting sort of hot. "My god, it's hot." Mitchie smiled. The three boys looked at her, smiling.

"You got us a heater?!" Nate asked. Mitchie laughed and nodded. Nate hugged her. "Thank you thank you thank you! Now I won't freeze my ass off anymore!" Mitchie laughed.

"Language Nate." Denise said. Nate let go off Mitchie.

"Mitchie you are awesome." He said.

"Yeah, I know." Mitchie said. Shane hugged her and kissed her head. Mitchie laughed a little. "You guys really needed this heater. _I _really needed this heater. Now for the next week I won't be freezing either." Shane laughed.

"Thank you." Denise said. "You shouldn't of had gotten us a heater."

"Uh mom if you haven't noticed, we need a heater." Nate said. Jason elbowed Nate. Then he hugged Mitchie as well.

"Thanks. We love it. We _really_ love it." He laughed. Mitchie laughed as well.

"No problem guys. Like I said, I'm glad I got you this heater." Shane put his arm around Mitchie's waist. He kissed her cheek.

"I still need to give you your present." He told her. Mitchie smiled with an eyebrow raised.

"You got me a present? I'm surprised." She laughed. Shane laughed with here. "There's that laughing disorder again." They laughed even harder. Shane led Mitchie to his room.

Mitchie sat on his bed while Shane fished for something in his closet. He finally came out with a small box. It was red and velvety.

"When I was thirteen, I saw this at a store and promised myself that I would give this to my first girlfriend. I planned on giving it to many girls, but I ended up not giving it at all." Shane sat next to Mitchie. "Congratulations. You're the first one in six years to get this." Mitchie smiled and opened the box.

Inside she found a charm bracelet. Mitchie gave Shane a big smile and put it on. Each charm had cheesy but romantic sayings on it. She didn't care how corny or how cheap it was. (Shane forgot to take off the price tag.) She loved it so much.

"I love this a lot Shane. Thank you." She said, hugging him. Shane hugged her back and kissed her cheek again.

"I'm glad you love it." Mitchie looked up at him.

"Merry Christmas, Shane." He smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Mitchie." Mitchie leaned up and kissed Shane and Shane happily kissed her back.

It was a Christmas break to remember.

The End

**A/N: Well there you go. A happy ending. I love happy endings - don't you? Just wait for a little while and I'll post the epilogue to this story. Thanks for all the reviews guys! You rock.**


	7. Epilogue: On The Line

**A/N: Okay! Here you have the epilogue! I made sure to make it all lovey dovey and corny. Hahaha. Merry Christmas everyone!**

Shane put his arm around Mitchie. "Did I tell you how much I love you?" He asked in a corny way. Mitchie rolled her eyes and smiled. She playfully pushed Shane away and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Only about a million times." She said. "I'm not complaining though."

Shane smiled and kissed her nose. Mitchie sighed. "What's wrong?" Shane asked. He wrapped his arms around Mitchie's waist and rocked her back and forth. "Is something bothering my Mitchie?" Mitchie smiled.

"Well…I'm leaving in three days." She looked up at him. "I'm going to miss you a lot." She ran her fingers through Shane's gorgeous hair. Shane rested his forehead onto hers and sighed.

"Mitchie, even if we're a thousand miles away…we'll still be together. Right?" So much hope was in his voice. Mitchie swallowed hard, praying to God that they'll still be together no matter what happens.

"I want to. What if it doesn't work out? Really Shane, a long distance relationship? That's going to be really, really hard." Shane cupped her face in his hands gently.

"I love you, right?" Mitchie nodded and smiled. "And you obviously love me," Mitchie rolled her eyes, but kept her smile, "so what's so hard about a long distance relationship?" Mitchie bit her lip, not knowing.

"I don't know…" she said, quietly. Shane raised an eyebrow.

"Well all I know is that I love you 'till the end of earth and I'm going to keep on dating you no matter how far away you are. There is a thing called the online chatting and calling." Mitchie looked at Shane.

"You had internet here and no one told me?!"

"Yeah, the computer is in my parent's room." Mitchie frowned and folded her arms. Shane laughed and placed his arms around her waist again. "At least we still get to talk to each other, Mitchie." Mitchie let out a small smile.

"Yeah, I guess." She pinched his nose. "I love you, Shane."

"Aw, I'm so loved." They laughed. "I love you too."

"So…this internet…" Mitchie started. Shane rolled his eyes.

"I'll show you the computer."

"Yay!" Mitchie squealed, hugging her boyfriend. "It's been like years since I've been online."

"More like eleven days." Shane said, opening his parent's room. Mitchie saw the old computer. It was so old and out-of-date that Mitchie actually felt bad for it. Shane looked at her. "You're not going to complain about our computer, are you?"

"I'll try. I should of got you a laptop instead of a heater." Mitchie said, disgusted. She didn't even want to touch the computer. She reluctantly pressed the 'on' button and got onto the internet. "O my god, this is so slow!"

"Your battiness is showing again." Shane said, smirking. Mitchie looked up at him, innocently.

"My bad." She said as she waited for the internet to load. "How long has it been?"

"Four seconds." Shane said. "I'll be back."

"No, wait! I'll get bored! This thing takes forever to load!" Mitchie whined. Shane was already out though. Mitchie sighed and waited for the internet to finally load.

Shane came back shortly, with a guitar. "What's that for?" Mitchie asked, smiling. Shane shrugged as he started to play a tune. "I never knew you could play."

"Well now you do. Sing for me? Please?" Shane asked. Mitchie shook her head no.

"I don't think so. You know how much I don't like singing."

"Yeah but you did it twice, why not a third?" Shane asked, still playing onto the guitar. "Come on Mitchie, you have the voice of an angel, and I'm not exaggerating." Mitchie laughed and completely forgot about the computer.

"Why don't you sing. I don't think I've ever heard you sing before, Mr. Grey." Mitchie said, folding her arms. Shane frowned and stopped playing.

"Aw, come on Mitchie. One song, one verse! Please?"

"Nope, you gotta sing with me." Shane groaned.

"Fine." Then he started playing a new tune. Mitchie didn't know the words so she just made it up as she sang.

_I didn't wanna say I'm sorry_

_For breaking us apart_

Mitchie looked at Shane and smiled, signaling him that it was his turn. Shane didn't know this song or what he was even playing at all either, so he made up the lyrics as well.

_I didn't wanna say it was my fault_

_Even though I knew it was_

Then Mitchie took the solo again. She put her hand on Shane's arm and smiled at him as she sang the notes out.

_I didn't wanna call you back_

_'Cause I knew that I was wrong_

Then the two sang at the same time, feeling magic in the air.

_Yeah I knew, I was wrong_

They looked into each other's eyes and felt their heartbeats growing quicker and faster. Mitchie took out and sang her heart out again. Shane felt as if he was falling in love all over again.

_One in the same, never to change_

_Our love was beautiful_

Shane sang with her again, happy that Mitchie made him sing with her. He felt completed, he felt whole.

_We got it all, destined to fall_

_Our love was tragical_

The two then switched their parts off, feeling as if they knew this made up song their whole entire lives, backwards and forwards, memorizing every note and every beat of it.

_Wanted to call_

_No need to fight_

_You know I wouldn't lie_

_But tonight…_

Shane took Mitchie's hand and kissed it. Mitchie blushed and smiled even wider. Shane continued playing the guitar, thinking that their little song was going to end.

_We'll leave it on the line_

"Why don't you wanna sing Shane?! You should be arrested for not singing!" Mitchie said, hitting his arm playfully. Shane smirked.

"Singing isn't my thing." He simply said, rubbing his arm.

"It's not mine either but I still sang. Do you know that song?" Shane shook his head.

"I thought you did."

"I don't know. I made it up along the way." Mitchie thought for a seocnd then shrugged. "Shane, sing for me again. Please?" This time, it was Mitchie who was begging for another song. Shane smiled.

"Not in this lifetime, babe." He said, kissing her nose. Mitchie groaned. Shane laughed and put his arms around her shoulders. "Come on, there's an apple pie waiting for us in the kitchen. Mom loves baking pies after a holiday. Weird thing of hers."

"I've noticed. She's been baking for pies for five days straight." Mitchie laughed. Shane led her to the kitchen and they ate their pie.

As they ate, Shane hummed the tune to their little song. Mitchie hummed along, stealing glances from Shane. Nate and Jason walked into the kitchen. Nate rolled his eyes as Jason stared at them as if they had some sort of mental disorder.

"What's up with the humming? O and did anyone see my guitar?" Jason asked. Shane looked down, trying to look nonchalant.

"Hey, you made them stop acting all lovey dovey!" Nate said, sounding like an excited five year old. "Do it again!"

"Moron." Jason said to Nate, annoyed. The two brothers walked away, out of the room. Mitchie and Shane knew that those two were going to start an argument very soon.

Shane and Mitchie looked at each other and laughed. "Come on, help me pack for my stuff." Mitchie said, pulling Shane up. She winked at him as she closed her door. Shane smirked, thinking dirty things about his girlfriend.

* * *

Three days later, the Torres's were all ready to leave. They and the Grey family exchanged their goodbyes and I'll miss yous. Denise and Connie cried, as they had to wait for another long time until they can see each other. Paul and Richard shook hands, talking about how fun they had.

Mitchie gave a hug to Nate and Jason. When she first came to Nevada, all she gave them was a little handshake and a meaningless hello. Now she's giving them a heart-filled hug goodbye. Mitchie felt like she was going to tear up. Heck, so did Jason and Nate.

"I'm gonna miss you guys." She said as she hugged her new friends.

"Yeah, we're gonna miss you too Mitchie. Your heater will always be a remembrance of you." Nate said, hugging her. Mitchie laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Nate, don't be an idiot. Jason, don't let Nate be an idiot." Mitchie said to them. Nate rolled his eyes and Jason laughed.

Mitchie turned to Shane and smiled at him. Shane smiled down at her and pulled her into the biggest hug ever. Mitchie felt his warm scent and sighed as she slowly started tearing up. Shane felt as if he was going to tear up, but he knew that Nate and Jason would never live it down if he did.

"I'm going to miss you so much, Shane." She whispered. "It's not gonna be the same without your room next to mine." Shane smiled a little and wiped her tear that was about to fall.

"I'm going to miss you too, Mitchie. Don't forget about me when you see a rich boy who's hotter than me." Mitchie scoffed.

"No one's hotter than you." Shane laughed. Mitchie beamed up at him and smiled. She stood on her tippee toes and kissed him gently on the lips. Mitchie stood back on her heels and smiled at Shane. "Bye Shane. I love you."

Shane smiled and hugged her even tighter. "Bye Mitchie. I love you too."

Mitchie pulled away from the hug and blew an air kiss to Shane. He smiled and caught it. Mitchie laughed and walked away with her parents, getting onto their flight back to New York.

Mitchie smiled and sighed. She was happy and satisfied that her last words to Shane was 'I love you,' instead of the 'I hate you' everyone expected her to give. And 'I love you too' was Shane's response back.

**A/N: Awww. What a sappy ending! Sorry it was short. It is the epilogue anyways. **


End file.
